CANCIONES
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Si tienes alguna cancion que te hace mover o amas con todo y tu corazoncito, este es el Fic que debes conocer. Instrucciones dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**CANCIONES:**

¡Hey! Aquí su queridísima servidora Ylera, les traigo en esta oportunidad un maravilloso, excitante, increíble e inimaginable ¡FIC!

Bien, como primer punto este fic tiene como inspiración el Fic " ** _Canciones Creek"_** de la autora Gabi C, si no lo conocen pues pueden ir a verlo pues en mi opinión es realmente fantástico. También me fue muy grato estar ayer viendo los EMA en vivo por MTV, estuve llorando tanto cuando vi a Bebe, The weeknd, Lady Gaga, y en verdad como olvidar a Lukas Graham que fue todo gritos de mi parte y sobre todo mi amado Green Day, fue lo mas hermoso de mi vida TuT.

Bien, regresando a lo importante (?), decidí hacer este fic por fin, o sea ya lo tenia planeado pero ahora es oficial; sin mas preámbulos, les indicare como funcionara este fic y como pueden participar.

1- Solicitar canción:

Eso seria lo mas fácil, solo deben dejar un Review con la información, la cual debe llevar : Canción, Grupo o artista que la canta y Ship.

Si, ustedes decidirán que Ship actuara en tal canción :D.

También pueden dejar cuantas canciones deseen pues será mas divertido, al igual que si lo desean puede ser solo un personaje.

2- Trabajo de Fic:

Esto quiere decir, como será las entregas de actualizaciones y demás. Principalmente esperare un tiempo hasta empezar, tal vez unos tres o seis meses después o cuando vea una cantidad de peticiones amplias con la que pueda empezar a trabajar, pero no se preocupen estaré atenta de todo.

3- Entregas:

Las actualizaciones serian entre Lunes y Sábado ya que como empezare mi Tercero Básico o Secundaria (Creo así se le llama en otros países) y pues tendré que dedicarme mas pero no se preocupen, si tengo suerte lo hare.

4- Cuerpo de Fic:

Todos los capítulos vendrán con información, o sea: Canción, el artista o banda, Ship y el que lo recomendó.

Bien pues mis lindos Lectores, ya saben si tienen alguna canción de amor, desamor, odio, tristeza, alegría, loca, es bienvenida.

Acepto cualquier banda, genero, cantante y mas, yo no los discrimino pero por favor no me metan Reggaetón y esas Weas que en verdad me dan cosita.

En cualquier caso, les diré que acepto:

Reggae, Salsa, Rap, Vals, clásicas en español, ingles, instrumentales, coros (?), pop, electro, rock, metal, punk, vocaloid, románticas, y mas mis bebes.

Ya llegando pues al final de este intento de Información, les aclaro una ves mas que estaré aceptando cualquier música y les daré tiempo para que tenga con que manejar así que no esperen una actualización de aquí a una semana o mañana, tengan paciencia. De igual forma les recuerdo que la inspiración es del fic **_"Canciones Creek"_** de la autora Gabi C del cual les recomiendo leer.

Sin ya que venir a decirles… o escribirles, me despido de ustedes chicos y chicas lindas y lindos de F.F.

Saludos: Ylera.


	2. It's my life

**IT'S MY LIFE:**

 **Cantante: Bon Jovi.**

 **Ship: Thomas x Tammy (Tommy)**

 **Recomendado por: Luis Carlos.**

 **-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*.-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-**

 ** _Thisain't a songforthebroken-hearted  
No silentprayerforthefaith-departed  
I ain'tgonna be just a face in thecrowd  
You'regonnahearmyvoice  
When I shoutitoutloud_**

Hoy, a un día de mi cumpleaños numero 18 ustedes no me verán. Ya no tendrán que fingir que se interesan en mi, ya no me tendrán que ver y estoy mas que seguro que eso les alegra.

¿Por qué hice esto? Se preguntaran mis "familiares" que aun intentan quedar como "Inocentes santos".

Pues, la causa principal en mi vida… _Son ustedes._

Cuando mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada, tú, "Padre" no te quisiste hacerte cargo, la dejaste sola, aun cuando eras consiente de que ella se entrego a ti pura y casta y fuiste y _serás_ el primer hombre en su vida.

Ella lucho mucho por mi, incluso cuando mis abuelos la despreciaron por embarazarse antes de casarse como normalmente es la costumbre. Fue despreciada, humillada, apartada, culpada, señalada, incluso hubo una vez que alguien la llamo _"Puta Facilona"._

Ellos jamás supieron lo que paso, solo la juzgaron como si de una tonta chica se tratase. _Pero todo lo que ella paso no se compararía a lo que sufriría después._

Al nacer, traje conmigo esta maldita enfermedad que me ha hecho tanto mal y bien a la vez, nací con _Síndrome de Tourette._

De pequeño (Quizá años) era mas fácil manejarlo, solo eran algunos tics nada mas y tenia amigos y amigas. Pero todo cambio a los 8…

Tenia un amigo del cual era para mi como un hermano, se llamaba Rick. Éramos inseparables, "Los Mejores Amigos Por Siempre", según sus propias palabras. Pero un día sin previo aviso por accidente le grite "¡JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA!" en la escuela. Todos se me quedaron viendo, Rick se puso a llorar, la maestra se enojo y me mandaron a la dirección. La maestra y la directora e incluso mis compañeritos sabían sobre mi enfermedad pero eran solo tics, no eso… eso me arruino.

Después de eso fueron años y años de mierda que la sociedad daba hacia mi; cansado de esa ciudad me mude a South Park, esa cuidad tan rara y tan olvidada.

Ahí conocí a alguien que me aceptaba tal y como era, ¡Incluso creía que era cool! Pero luego Craig dejo de visitarme, luego me entere que tenia novio y eso me dolió, no es que yo lo amara pero dejar a mi mejor amigo fue duro, el era el único que me quería.

Aunque, después de un tiempo acepte a Tweek como el novio de Craig y todo, cuando Craig no estaba me la pasaba con su novio y en verdad lo considero como un gran amigo.

Fue hermoso mientras duro, me alegraron, me animaron, fueron junto a mi madre el único apoyo que tenia.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando por accidente dije "¡Marica chupa vergas come mierda!" cuando un tal Eric Cartman pasaba junto a mi. Esa de seguro fue mi sentencia de muerte, mi pase directo al infierno en otros términos.

Craig me defendió mientras Tweek me abrazaba intentando protegerme, tenia miedo, de lo que había oído de mi otro amigo Kyle, ese chico era el mismo demonio, es decir ¡Hasta Damien que si es el mero hijo de Satán es mucho mejor persona!

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Cartman mando a alguien a darme un golpe a las 2:00 A.M. pero para mi malísima fortuna, fue a mi madre a la que golpearon, y para joderme aun mas… no resistió los golpes, murió a la semana. Y ahí quede yo, un pobre huérfano odiado por su familia con un maldito Síndrome, odiado y despreciado, podía sentir el dolor que mi madre sintió, un pobre chico de 14 años sufriendo en silencio, sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Fuimos a juicio y todo, pero Eric fue mas inteligente que yo, al final no saque nada de provecho.

De ahí, a la mala te tuve que conocer. Desde el principio te odie y tu a mi, eso quedo mas que claro cuando me dijiste _"Oh, entonces tu eres el maldito hijo de esa puta ofrecida"_ y yo te conteste _"Y tu el jodido hombre estúpido que la cree así aun cuando sabe que es una vil mentira"._

Cuando llegue esperaba aunque sea llevarme bien con alguien, pero hasta el perro me odiaba; "Mis abuelos" eran unos jodido idiotas que me prohibían todo, hasta salir, me dejaban con hambre, mis "Adorables y refinadas" tías eran unas maldita Putas que se acostaban con cualquiera, incluso una vez Ana, tu hermana menor intento seducirme. Tu esposa Rose y tus malditos engendros Alex y Clavel son tu retrato, unos malditos, esperaba que ellos fueran diferentes, pero no puedo pedirles nada, me odiaban mucho. Era el maldito colmo y tu, como eras "El dios supremo de esta casa" mandabas, y yo tenia que callar.

No se como, pero sobreviví durante cuatro años. Si no fuera por Craig y Tweek me hubiera suicidado hace mucho.

¿Pero sabes algo?

Yo ya no los necesitare, ni a ti, a tu dinero, tu casa, tu carro ultimo modelo, nada.

Ahora que queda un día para ser por fin un _"Adulto"_ he huido, y aunque parezca ilógico, no es por ti o ellos.

 _Es por ella._

Paso hace cinco meses, como pude me escape de casa en la noche, era alrededor de las 3:30 A.M. y me encontraba en una fiesta en la casa del ricachón Token Black, amigo, para mi suerte, de Tweek y Craig. Todos estaban tomando, bailando o besándose, los mas arriesgados ya se encontraban en las inmensas habitaciones de la mansión cogiendo como di no hubiera un mañana. Craig y Tweek fueron a bailar y al poco tiempo ya se andaban poniendo _"Alegres"_ así que se fueron a una habitación, yo me quede solo tomando una limonada, que como presentí, nadie quería.

Me sentía aburrido, hasta que por accidente una tal Bebe me jalo a la pista y se empezó a restregar en mi, ¡Asco! No tuve opción y la deje seguir, pero luego al notar que ni se me paraba ella se alejo gritándome _"¡Eunuco!"._

Yo solamente me fui, no es que sea gay o eso, pero que una rubia tetona y con un lindo cuerpo se me restriegue no es algo que yo clasificaría como "Excitante". Al regresar a la esquina donde estaba, me halle a una chica llorando, me entristeció y al acercarme a ella note unos hermosos ojos café, un cabello hermoso y una boca como petalos de flor.

Ella solo me grito _"¡Dejame, no soy una puta como dicen!"_ Yo la vi extrañado, le dije que no creía eso, que ella parecía mas bien como una linda y encantadora dama elegante con ese vestido blanco con bordeados negro y ese pelo suelto y que como podría decirle eso si ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Ella me dio una maravillosa sonrisa, se limpio las lagrimas y me dijo suavemente _"Tammy Warner, ese es mi nombre"._

Y les puedo jurar a todos ustedes, malditos hijos de perra, por que eso es la "Linda" abuela, una perra sin corazón, que Tammy es la persona que necesitaba mi vida, ella me ha enseñado a vivir.

Así que ya no me busquen, que yo no lo hare. No esperen llamadas mías, no llamare.

A todos ustedes que me trataron mal, les digo : Esta es mi vida y me vale mierda lo que me digan.

Que los cojan a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por el culo.

 **Atte: Thomas.**

 ** _It'smylife  
It'snowornever  
I ain'tgonnaliveforever  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
(It'smylife)  
Myheartislikean open highway  
LikeFrankiesaid  
I diditmyway  
I justwannalivewhileI'malive  
It'smylife_**

Un pequeño chico de cabellera rubia se encontraba ahora en un bar, uno no tan conocido por estar en la parte lejana, El Bar Beer.

:-¿En serio? – Cuestionaba un azabache mientras abrazaba de la cintura a otro chico rubio y mas bajo que se aferraba a este del cuello mientras se tambaleaba.

:-Tu ¡Mierda! Me diste la idea, tenias razón todos estos ¡Verga! Años, son unos PUTOS. – El rubio mayor le dio otro sorbo a su café, cortesía del rubio menor.

:-Es cierto… deberías dejarlo… ir, recuerda que tu… también quieres un día huir conmigo Craiiiiiiiiiiiiiig… - Contesta Tweek quien con solo tomar unos tres vasos de alcohol esta mas borracho que Stan cuando lo dejaba Wendy.

:-Uh, si – Razona el pelinegro – en ese caso ten suerte amigo, recuerda que no fue fácil buscar un auto el cual robar, pero el culón tiene tantos que no le importaría.

:-Si, por cierto MIERDA ¿Qué hora es?

:-Son las 2:50 A.M.

:-Bien, me da tiempo por ir por Tammy. Gracias CARAJO chicos, en verdad si no fuera MIERDA por ustedes…

:-Esta bien Thomas, eres mi amigo y también de Tweek así que no hay nada que deber.

:-Si… tu nos ayudaste también… antes… Thomas… Craig quiero coger…

:-Claro cielo, solo dejame despedirme – Le da un sutil beso – como decía, ten suerte amigo.

Con eso, el rubio se va al estacionamiento y conduce hasta la casa de su amada.

 ** _Thisisfortheoneswhostoodtheirground  
For Tommy and Gina whoneverbackeddown  
Tomorrow'sgettinghardermake no mistake  
Luckain'tevenlucky  
Gottomakeyourownbreaks_**

Al llegar, se escabulle detrás de lo que se supone es el "Jardín", toma una pequeña piedra y la lanza a la ventana, algo rota, de Tammy.

:-¿Thomas? – Ahí esta la voz que lo hace suspirar cual judío y vegano.

:-Si, Tammy es hora, ya debemos irnos.

:-Claro, bajo en seguida.

La chica con las pocas sabanas que tiene arma una cuerda y baja con lentitud una vieja y gastada mochila donde lleva sus cosas, luego de eso ella baja y es agarrada por los brazos de su dulce caballero.

:-¿Lista?

:Siempre lo estuve.

Antes de que sea las 4:00 A.M. ambos conducen hasta el lago Stark's Ponds y se ponen a lanzar piedras, deberían estar huyendo, pero quieren dar una leve vista al lugar que los vio crecer, bueno, mas a Tammy.

:-Tammy ¿Extrañaras a VERGA tu familia?

:-Nah… Son unos malditos hijos de puta come vergas. ¿Y tu?

:- Lo CARAJO mismo digo.

Después de eso van a una que otra tienda y roban algo de comida, se escabullen y roban ropa también.

Para mejor, dejan estiércol de un perro en toda la casa de Eric y se van de ahí.

Cuando notan que son las 4:55 A.M. rápido suben al auto y conducen a las afueras.

 ** _It'smylife  
And it'snowornever  
I ain'tgonnaliveforever  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
(It'smylife)  
Myheartislikean open highway  
LikeFrankiesaid  
I diditmyway  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
'Cause it'smylife_**

Son las 6:00 A.M. el sol brilla, los arboles tienen ese ligero olor de mojado gracias al roció, pajarillos cantan mil en mil y una joven chica esta sonriendo junto a su novio.

 ** __**:- ** _Better stand tallwhenthey'recallingyououtDon'tbend, don't break, baby, don't back down_** – canta la chica mientras su música resuena en la carretera algo vaciá. - ¿Cómo sabias que amo a Bon Jovi?

:-Por que te conozco mejor que nadie Tammy. – Contesta el chico mientras conduce.

:-Por eso te amo Thomas, no eres como ellos que me creen una puta, o como Kenny y ese otro idiota que me buscaban solo para que se la chupara.

:-Lo se, por eso también te amo, por que no eres lo que dicen, porque has salido a delante a pesar de todo, eres mi orgullo, mi inspiración, mi todo Tammy.

Ambos chicos se besan fugazmente.

 ** _It'smylife  
And it'snowornever  
'Cause I ain'tgonnaliveforever  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
(It'smylife)  
Myheartislikean open highway  
LikeFrankiesaid  
I diditmyway  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive_**

Como pueden llegan a Denver, ahí comenzaran de nuevo, una familia, juntos, sin nadie que los mande, critique, nada.

Al fin están con alguien que los aprecia, entiende, ama.

Thomas por fin tiene a alguien que no le importa su jodido síndrome, es mas, a Tammy parece agradarle, al igual que Craig.

Tammy por su parte es feliz porque tiene a un hombre a su lado que si puede decirse hombre, que no busca una pasión de una sola noche, presumirla o alguna otra cosa que miles de chicos le hicieron.

Aun con cariño ambos recuerdan cuando todo esto inicio, un cálido atardecer de hace un mes exactamente.

 _:-Thomas – La chica le llama - ¿Qué deseas mas que nada en el mundo para tu cumpleaños?_

 _Thomas la ve un momento meditando que va a decir, tenia planeado algo, pero ahora que Tammy se a adelantado tendrá que improvisar._

 _:-A ti._

 _El chico se arrodilla y muestra un hermoso anillo de perla que pago con el dinero que su madre le había dejado al morir._

 _:-¡Thomas!_

 _:-Tammy, lo único que deseo es esto, que sea mi esposa._

 _:-P-pero Thomas, tu familia no lo permitirían, y la mía menos, ellos quieren que me case con alguien rico._

 _La chica comienza a soltar lagrimas._

 _:-No, no llores Tammy, se como podemos estar juntos._

 _:-¿Cómo?_

 _:-Escapate conmigo._

 _La chica ni lo pensó dos veces, solo dijo "Si"._

Y ahora estaba ahí, en los brazos de Thomas durmiendo en una casita que, también gracias a la madre de este, tienen como herencia.

Es como aquella canción…

 ** _It'smylife  
And it'snowornever  
'Cause I ain'tgonnaliveforever  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
(It'smylife)  
Myheartislikean open highway  
LikeFrankiesaid  
I diditmyway  
I justwanttolivewhileI'malive  
'Cause it'smylife!_**

 ** _!Espero les haya gustado, en especial a Carlitos Luisin (*-*)/_**


	3. R U Mine?

**R U MINE?**

 **Grupo: Artics Monkeys.**

 **Ship: Gregory x Christopher (Grestopher) (Seme Gregory y Uke Christopher).**

 **Recomendado por: emizzz94**

 ***-.*.-*-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*.-*-.*.-*.-*.-.*.-*.-.*-.*.-*.-*-..-*.-*.-.*-.*.-*.-*.-.*-.***

 ** _I'm a puppet on a string  
Tracy Island, time-traveling  
Diamond could've shaped heartaches  
Come to find you four in some velvet morning  
Years too late  
She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
Through an open space  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me_**

:-Uh… ¿¡Que mierda paso ayer!? – El chico grita impotente después de observar el desastre que ocasiono.

:-Mmmm…

:-¿Ah? ¿Christopher?

A su lado; su amigo de la infancia y colega de trabajo, con el cual a compartido largos años de su vida, duerme… desnudo…

Como puede el rubio recoge su ropa y sale a su habitación para luego entrar al baño.

:-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! – Golpea su cabeza una y otra vez - ¿¡Que mierda hice, que mierda hice, que mierda hice!?

El agua fría recorre su cuerpo, intenta tranquilizarse y recordar que ocurrió.

:-… Oh… Dios… yo….

 _Flash Back:_

 _Después de haber tomado como tres rondas de tequila, whisky y demás, ambos amigos se dirigen a su hogar junto a un montón de muchachas. Como es su costumbre cada fin de mes unen sus ahorros y van algún Table Dance a buscar alguna chica caliente._

 _:-¿Y que dices tu, rubio? – Le llama una de las chicas - ¿Estas demasiado seguro en tu orientación sexual?_

 _:-¡Cla-Hip-ro! – Responde - ¡Yo soy un-Hip-hombre, no un Hip marica!_

 _:-Uh, no deberías decir eso rubio, a nosotras nos gustan de ambos. – Le responde la chica que lo lleva a su par para luego tomar a otra y darle un largo beso de lengua. – Te apuesto a que si besas al franchute te enamoras._

 _:-¡Ja! ¡Nada de eso Mon amour, este idiota será muy marica pero yo no, me niego rotundamente!_

 _Llegan todos a la casa y después de alguno que otro besuqueo y mas alcohol, las chicas deciden jugar a la botella. Todo va genial, pero de un momento a otro les toca a Gregory y Christopher._

 _The end._

 ** _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_**

Gregory termina de bañarse y luego de meditar un buen tiempo, decide que si su cerebro no le va a contar lo que paso después, no debe preocuparse.

¿Quién sabe si cada uno se acostó con una de las chicas que venían con ellos? No puede ser que en verdad, ellos hubieran tenido sexo.

Un bostezo familiar lo saca de sus dudas.

:-Buenos días rubio narcisista.

:-Oh, buenos días Christopher. - ¡Demonios! Si no había pasado nada y ya estaba mas que convencido ¿¡Porque mierda le late el corazón como burro sin mecate!?

:-Ah, ¿Lograste pagarles a las chicas?

:-No, tal vez nos robaron.

:-Ah, ok.

El castaño sale y el pobre Gregory, quien tal vez los huevo que cocinaba ya quemados, medita una y otra vez.

 _No ocurrió nada, solo es una maldita confusión, no es nada mas._

Aun así, el asunto de "Esa noche" ronda en su mente durante los próximos días y semanas.

Al final gana lo que mas teme, la verdad. Va a las cámaras que ellos tienen por si alguien intenta algo contra ellos, y ahí lo ve todo.

 _Video:_

 _:-¡Uhhhhhh! ¡El rubio y el franchute si se besaran! – Una de las chicas grita feliz._

 _:-¡Nooooo…. Chris y yo no somos maricas!_

 _:-Uhhhhhh ¿Temes no tener tu orientación sexual segura?_

 _:-No, pero no lo hare, ¿Verdad Chris?_

 _:-No me digas así rubio oxigenado narcisista, y claro que no lo haría._

 _Después de rogadas y rogadas, ambos bajo el efecto del alcohol terminan besándose, primero algo rudo, feo y tosco, pero luego al pasar el tiempo se va haciendo mas suave y gentil._

 _:-¿No que no eran maricas? – Una de las chicas grita haciendo reír a las demás._

 _Ambos chicos por su parte ya no pueden evitar dejarse llevar, comienzan a besarse mas frenéticamente y darse leves mordiscos._

 _:-Ok, ok, ya déjense de eso, ya cumplieron el reto._

 _Ninguno le obedece._

 _:-Uh… no-nosotras y-ya nos vamos…_

 _Todas salen y una aprovecha y se lleva la billetera de Gregory._

 _The end._

Gregory no soporta mas y ni lo termina de ver.

¡Si lo hicieron, si se acostaron, Noooo!

Y para el colmo, al parecer Gregory no lo ve como una pasión de una sola noche.

Esta enamorado de Christopher.

 ** _Well, are you mine?  
Are you mine?  
Are you mine?_**

¿Pero y Christopher? Nunca se lo preguntaría aun si su vida dependiera de ello.

Si lo olvida será mejor.

Han pasado ya dos meses y no lo ha hecho, en definitiva se lo tiene que preguntar… ¿Pero que espera sacar con eso? ¿¡Que Christopher confiese recordar todo y ser la pareja mas linda!? ¿¡Quien cree eso!? ¿¡Un montón de locas obsesionadas con parejas homosexuales que aman y esperan sean felices por siempre y para siempre!?

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 ** _I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end  
Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes  
Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days  
Great escape lost track of time and space  
She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_**

Ahora están en una misión… Otra vez, maldito hijo de puta que tiene por jefe, lo usa como buey y ni descansos gratos le da. Algún día se vengara y lo matara sutilmente… algún día, o sea nunca., pero no es que sea miedoso, lo que pasa es que no puede, como con Chris, no puede tampoco atreverse a preguntarle de ese día y…

:-¡Rubio idiota!

:-¡AH! – Gregory casi resbala del árbol donde estaba - ¿¡Que!?

:-Que ya des la señal, están por salir.

:-Ok – Toma su comunicador, o sea un Woki-Toki porque el muy maldito de su jefe los cree ineptos y no les da las mejores armas como sus demás compañeros – Aquí equipo 5, los objetivos están por salir, tienen campo libre para atacar. Cambio.

:-Bien, aquí terminamos.

Bajan ambos y al llegar al piso Gregory cree tener el valor para hablar.

:-Em… Chris… - El otro como siempre le reclama ese apodo – Como sea quería preguntarte algo.

:-¿Qué? ¿Lo de tu "Cartera de florecitas"? – El otro le hace burla – ya te he dicho que yo no la tome, debieron ser alguna de esas putas.

:-No era eso, yo quería saber si tu… - Su compañero lo ve extrañado - …Recuerdas lo que paso esa noche.

La obscuridad que hay no lo deja ver si en verdad el castaño se sonrojo o no.

:-Si.

:-Y tu…

Antes de articular palabra el otro lo aprisiona por el árbol y le besa salvajemente, el contacto no dura mucho porque escuchan a alguien acercarse y se separan.

:-…Dios…

Christopher por ordenes de su "Gentil" jefe se queda un tiempo mas y Gregory regresa solo. Como ya es tarde decide dormir y luego hablar con el francés, lo malo es que termino soñando "Cosillas Impuras y Pecaminosas".

 ** _And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_**

Demonios, su jefe dijo "Un ratito mas" pero nooooo…

¡UNA SEMANA, UNA JODIDA SEMANA Y EL FRANCESITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE TANTO AMA NO SE APARECE!

En el transcurso de eso, Gregory medito y medito (Tanto que hasta podría decir que alcanzo el Nirvana) y tiene todo un plan para hablar "Calmada y civilizadamente" con el chico.

Al fin, después de la semana transcurrida, llega Cristopher.

:-¿Uh, Chris que ocurre? ¿Por qué estas sacando tus cosas?

:-Porque me voy rubia.

:-…Espera… ¿¡Que!?

:-Lo que oíste. Somos amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo y no vamos a arruinar nuestra amistad por una noche de pasión tonta.

:-¿Te pareció tonta?

:-…

:-Chris, tal vez era lo correcto, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y sabemos cada cosa del otro, yo creo que debemos intentarlo.

:-No, no podemos. Y no hables así, te oyes mas marica de lo que te ves ya.

:-Con que marica ¿Eh? – El rubio se tira sobre el otro y caen al piso, se van besando lentamente y al final por falta de oxigeno se separan.

:-Idiota.

:-Vamos, si recuerdas todo lo que paso, deberías hacémelo recordar a mi.

 ** _Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)  
Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)  
Are you mine? (are you mine? Mine?)_**

Peligrosamente el rubio acaricia al otro y este como puede se zafa.

:-¡Basta! – Grita - ¡No puede ser esto, somos amigos, no lo podemos hacer!

:-Por favor Chris, yo…

:-Solo fue una pasión de una noche.

:-¿Y no quieres que sea de toda una vida?

 ** _And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways  
So in case I'm mistaken,  
I just wanna hear you say you got me baby  
Are you mine?_**

No hubo necesidad de mas, un beso largo y dulce fue lo que en verdad hablo por ellos.

Esto era amor y del bueno.

:-Ngh… Gregory…

:-Tr-tranqu-quilo Chris, falta ¡Oh Señor! Po-poco…

:-No, Gregory… Ya me tienes… pero… ¿Acaso tu eres mío?

Se levanto algo, aun sin salir de su amado y le dio un leve beso en esos labios gruesos e hinchados.

:-Claro que lo soy.

 ** _She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"  
Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)  
Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)  
Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)_**

Eran felices al fin, ambos estaban enamorados y todo gracias a unas tontas prostitutas ladronas.

-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*.-.*.-

¡Hello it¨s me!

ok, no me maten por haber hecho esta cosa pero fue lo unio que me salio en tan poco tiempo (Si, claro, casi dos meses es poco) bueno estuve algo enferma y pues inicie clases y todas esas cosas asi que bla bla y espero les haya gustado.

con respecto a lo de las peticiones, pues pueden hacerlas cuantas veces deseen.

Aqui me despido, debo hacer un trabajo y pues ¡Bye Fanfiction, nos veos en un año! okno.


	4. Call Me

**CALL ME:**

 **Grupo: Blondie.**

 **Ship: Crenny (Craig x Kenny)**

 **Recomendado por: Yume Musume.**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*.-.*.-.*-.*-.*-.***

 ** _Colour me your colour, baby  
colour me your car  
colour me your colour, darling  
i know who you are  
come up off your colour chart_**

 ** _i know where you're comin' from_**

Si bien la "Puta del pueblo", "Objeto sexual de uso publico" "Baño de feria" "El rey de las mamadas y el sexo"; eran unos que otros apodos dados a Kenny McCormick durante su vida, no eran para nada, el chico era literalmente un adicto al sexo.

Nombrado así mismo como "Empresa Sexual garantizada" y "Bi-curiosirijillo", era normal que tuviera contactos en todos lados y por eso agradaba a todos, sabia quienes eran las buenas; como Bebe y Wendy.

Decir que las colas para entrar a sus "Aposentos sagrados" eran largas era quedarse chico. El se había acostado con cada chico y chica de la escuela (O sea los mas antiguos, porque Kenny a pesar de ser una puta, es una buena puta porque no le hace nada malo a los mas pequeños).

La lista empezaría con Butters, pasaría por Stan, Kyle, una vez con Cartman (No pregunten porque lo hizo, el necesitaba dinero y el gordo una chupada así que… ya se imaginaran lo que paso), los góticos, los vampiros, hasta las mas inocentes como Heidi Turner y Patty Nelson habían caído en sus encantos. Las maestras y uno que otro maestro (Como Garisson) también, ¡HASTA SE HABIA ACOSTADO CON TWEEK! (Bueno, cuando dejaron la farsa con Tucker) .

Pero, como siempre, había unos que se resistían, pero luego Kenny salía ganador y no le importaba en verdad ser el Uke o el Seme, disfrutaba siendo un lindo "Suke". Todo era feliz, hasta que noto que faltaba alguien, un cierto azabache malhumorado y "Gay".

Le faltaba Craig Tucker, así comenzó esta cacería, Kenny se acostaría con Craig antes de las vacaciones o deja de tener sexo ¡Y Kenny jamás debe dejar de tener sexo, no señor!

 ** _Call me (call me) on the line  
call me, call me any, anytime  
call me (call me) my love  
you can call me any day or night  
call me_**

Su primer plan era coquetearle, piropos, frases melosas y jocosas de amor y todas esas tonterías.

Pero siempre Craig le decía un simple _"Vete a la mierda, McPut_ a". Y Kenny solo le respondía _"Pues vámonos juntos así tenemos con que entretenernos mientras"._ Y luego Kenny quedaba misteriosamente "Muerto" en cualquier lugar.

Pero justamente antes de entrar en vacaciones (Unas dos o tres semanas como mucho para salir) Token como siempre tuvo que hacer una fiesta para que Clyde tuviera una oportunidad con su amigo Tweek y cogerlo, al parecer salió adicto al rubio. Kenny sentía que todas las deidades existentes le daban su "Regalo" por ser tan "Buen y Santo" muchacho.

Al llegar todos bailaban y unos ya estaban haciendo concursos de quien tomaba mas, y entre los que solo conversaban estaba Craig, algo tomado y con un ligero olor a Marihuana (Cortesía de Token), a paso lento se le fue acercando hasta quedar junto a el. Craig estaba junto a su prima, pero luego quedaron solos cuando el Friki de Stoley la llevo a otro lugar.

:-¿Qué mierda quieres McPuta?

:-Naaaada Craig – el rubio intentaba sonar como un ser dulce e inocente – solo coger y ya. – Intentaba, que conste eh.

:-Pues ve con los maricas de tu grupito o a chupársela a alguien mas.

:-¿Cómo tu se la chupaste a Tweek?

Kenny sabia que Craig y Tweek se la pasaron muuuuy mal durante esos años de romance (Cortesía del Cafeinómaco parlanchín en sueños) y que Craig odiaba mas que nada en el mundo (A parte de Stan y su grupo, donde el estaba) que le recordaran la mierda de esos años.

:-Si valoras tu vida te iras maldita puta.

:-Vamos Craig – Kenny hizo cara de perrito – uno rapidín.

:-No jodas puta.

Y Kenny volvió a fallar.

 ** _Cover me with kisses, baby  
cover me with love  
roll me in designer sheets  
i'll never get enough  
emotions come, i don't know why  
cover up love's alibi_**

A pesar de haber fallado, Kenny no se rendía, porque el tenia voluntad (La apuesta que hizo con Cartman de que si no lo lograba Eric lo castraría no implicaba aquí)

:-No creo que lo logres, he oído que a Tweek le costo dos años para acostarse con Craig, eso y un montón de alcohol y ser encerrados en el vestidor de chicos.

:-¿Qué? – Cuestiona el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde oíste eso? Las asiáticas que los persiguen no han dicho nada de eso.

:-Eh…

:-¡Eso es! ¡Lo emborrachare y todo saldrá bien!

:-No Kenny, no creo que sea lo adecuado.

:-Funciono contigo.

Las risas de Cartman no se hicieron esperar.

:-Aunque sea el la tenia grande culón.

Antes de que este cumpliera su promesa antes de probar que si podía con Tucker, Kenny huyo con el mejor plan del mundo.

 ** _Call me (call me) on the line  
call me, call me any, anytime  
call me (call me) oh love  
when you're ready we can share the wine  
call me_**

:-¿Y entonces? – Cuestiona un chico de color - ¿Qué dice?

:-Vamos hombre, oí que Tweek irá.

:-No soy marica, pendejo. – Le contesta con su habitual "Amabilidad", que lindo.

:-Thomas también. – Propone el de color.

:-Tiene novia.

:-Podrás zafarte de Kenny. – El rubio que ya no tanto forma parte del grupo y quien para su mala suerte tiene el casillero junto al de Craig interviene. – Planea emborracharte.

Y se retira.

:-¡Espera, Tweek! – El castaño corre para alcanzarlo.

:-Que pendejo, se ve que lo quiere.

:-Oh, vamos; tu también ya traes quien te babee.

:-… - Eso no fue agradable.

:-¡Ok, ok! ¡Deja de verme así! Si vas te prometo cuidar para evitar que Kenny te coja.

 ** _Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, he speaks the languages of love  
ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, amore, chiamami, chiamami  
ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi  
anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way  
anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day-ay_**

Es el penúltimo día antes de sus vacaciones, todos celebran y Kenny esta que muere porque ya no podrá profanar e infectar de Sida, Sífilis y Herpes a mas culitos. ¡Que desgracia!

:-Vamos Kenny, todos irán. Aunque sea podrás disfrutar antes de que ya no te quede nada.

:-…

Kenny piensa que debería escuchar a Stan y disfrutar su ultima noche con su viejo y fiel amigo.

Cuando llegan todos bailan, claro; así son todas las fiestas de Token, pero esta es la ultima que se hará en un buen tiempo y por eso todos ya están cogiendo y unos que otros siguen bailando.

Stan de un momento a otro ya esta junto a la puta de Wendy, otros andan por ahí con chicos o chicas, Kyle esta con Eric y eso hace al rubio salir del sofá que ya parece cama de prostituta, si, Kenny sabe como es la cama de una puta.

Al caminar por el jardín de Token, ve al susodicho junto a Nichole, Pip y Damien y para (No tanta, pero igual) sorpresa, Clyde besándose ardientemente con Tweek. Como no halla a una chica o chico caliente pretende irse, pero para, esta vez, mucha sorpresa; Craig esta borracho y caminando por ahí. Esta es su oportunidad.

 ** _Call me (call me) my love  
call me, call me any, anytime  
call me (call me) for a ride  
call me, call me for some overtime  
call me (call me) my love  
call me, call me in a sweet design  
call me (call me), call me for your lover's lover's alibi_**

A la mañana siguiente, en los pasillos Kenny se acerca a sus amigos con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo.

:-No jodas… - El pelirrojo cree saber el porque de su sonrisa – Si te lo jodiste.

:-¿Dudaron acaso de mi?

:-No, eres bien puta y con el alcohol que había cualquiera pudo acostarse contigo.

:-Como tu te acostaste con Kyle.

Eric se calla y Kyle se ruboriza, mientras Kenny sigue sonriendo superiora mente.

Por su lado Craig matara a Token si lo ve, pero solo ese a topado con Clyde de la mano de Tweek muy contento. Aun no puede creer que se acostó con Kenny y que para el colmo el fue el pasivo.

¡Si que Token morirá!

Y para el colmo de Craig, aun tiene (No sabe porque) la nota de la puta de McCormick.

 ** _call me (call me) on the line  
call me, call me any, anytime  
call me (call me)  
oh, call me, oo-hoo-hah  
call me (call me) my love  
call me, call me any, anytime_**

 _"_ _Estuviste increíble anoche Fucker, si necesitas desahogarte mas, te dejo mi numero al reverso de la hoja"_

 _Atte: Kenny McCormick._

 _-*.-*.-*.-*-.*-_

 _Bueno ... Holita Fanfiction... quisas este activa mientras comienzo a actualizar sus pedidos, gracias a todos os que la leen y siguen._


	5. Only For You

**ONLY FOR YOU**

 **Grupo / Cantante : Heartless Bastards**

 **Ship: Creek (Craig x Tweek)**

 **Recomendado por: SspaceTraveler.**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

Las notas iniciales comenzaban a llenar aquel lugar mientras algunas caras se asomaban a ver quién era el autor de tal música y quien era _la persona_ quien la recibía.

El joven rubio desde su habitación solitaria se hallaba escribiendo su reporte para el próximo martes que trataba sobre la economía y como eso influía en su vida, lo cual era mucho al tener aun aquel viejo negocio. De un momento a otro oyó una dulce melodía que invadía toda la calle ¿Una serenata? De seguro debe ser de alguien más.

 _:-Esto es para alguien especial, alguien a quien amo y hasta ahora me he podido dar cuenta._

Esa voz… ¿Acaso era...?

Se asomó a la ventana y lo vio; Token tocaba el bajo y Clyde la batería y con la guitarra principal y cantando… Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker le estaba dando una serenata.

:- **_Been a while since I felt this way about someone,  
I'd really really like to know you, more,  
Oh oh, know you, more._**

(Hace ya un tiempo me sentí de esta manera hacia alguien. Realmente me gustaría conocerte, mas, oh oh, tu sabes, mas.)

El pelinegro desde el fondo de su corazón le empezaba a cantar. Aquella canción describía perfectamente toda su vida amorosa.

Cuando era joven había peleado con Tweek por una estúpida apuesta de parte de los idiotas del grupo de Stan, pero cuando arreglaron las cosas él le pidió al chico ser parte de su Team. Para Craig, Tweek era una de sus mejores companias. Luego conoció a un chico que desde el primer momento lo enamoro, Thomas. Pero jamás pudieron ser algo pues Thomas se enamoró de alguien más.

Esos tiempos se las paso mal, tomando, deprimiéndose y más y la única persona a quien le importo fue Tweek; no que sus otros dos amigos no se hubieran preocupado, pero Tweek iba diariamente a cuidarlo y velar por él, le ayudo en sus tareas y le hacía que la pena y dolor se fueran más rápido. Por tales cosas y muchas más, se enamoró.

 ** _:- Oh, your eyes, they sing a song to me,  
I'd really really like to go to it, oh, go, oh._**

(Oh, sus ojos, me cantan una canción a mí, realmente me gustaría ir a él, oh, ir, oh)

Le iba cada día mas haciendo olvidar que alguna vez amo a alguien más que no fuera ese pequeño rubio paranoico amante del café. Le gustaba que cuando se pusiera algo mal, el fuera directo a animarlo, nadie en su vida se había preocupado más por él, amaba cada detalle de este; su dulce y algo risueña voz, su blancura con toques rosados, sus labios pequeños y delicados, su agradable olor a café con toques de hierbas medicinales, en especial esos hermosos ojos oliva que daban un brillo cada que hablaba de algo que le gustaba.

:- ** _And I will oh, open my heart. And I will oh, only for you._**

(Y abriré oh, abriré mi Corazón. Y yo lo hare oh, solo por ti)

Tweek desde su habitación oía toda la melodía mientras sentía como su cara iba tomando una tono carmesí, y no era para tanto.

¡Craig Tucker le estaba cantando una canción a él!

¡DICIENDO QUE LO AMA!

¡Y todos sus vecinos lo están viendo!

¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES DEMASIADA PRESION PARA EL POBRE CHICO!

:- **_All your lies are spinning round my head  
And all, all this line of sorrow, ooh, yeah ooooh, yeah  
All your lies are spinning round my head  
And all, all this line of sorrow, ooh, yeah ooooh._**

(Todas sus mentiras están dando vueltas en mi cabeza y toda esa línea de tristeza, oh si, oh sí. Todas sus mentiras están dando vueltas en mi cabeza y toda esa línea de tristeza, oh si, oh.)

Deja de lado su paranoia ¿Mentiras? ¿Acaso se refería de las veces incontables en las que fingía felicidad al verlo hablar con alguien más, cuando lloraba por no ser lo suficiente para Craig, las veces en las que sufría por no tener la gran oportunidad de Thomas, cuando sonreía por verlo tener una cita?

No sabe, ¿Acaso Craig ya sabía que estaba enamorado de él?

Craig por su lado seguía cantando y dando su alma en cada palabra y acorde mientras se podía ver como algunos ya hasta empezaban a grabar la escena.

 ** _:- And I will, I I ohh, ohh. And I will, oh, only for you._**

(Y lo hare, yo, yo oh, oh. Y lo hare, oh, solo por ti.)

Los dos a pesar de estar casi rodeados por medio pueblo, se sentían solos, solos pero juntos a la vez.

:- **_And I just don't know what to do, my head has such a cloudy view, I'm so tired, of trying, ooh ooh ooh. And I just don't know what to do, my head has such a cloudy view,  
I'm so tired, of trying, ooh ooh ooh._**

(Y no sé qué hacer, mi cabeza esta tan nublada, estoy tan cansado de intentarlo, oh oh oh. Y no sé qué hacer, cabeza esta tan nublada, estoy tan cansado de intentarlo, oh oh oh.)

Craig desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos medito y medito y llego a encariñarse con eso, ¿Quién mejor para él que Tweek? Desde ese día comenzó a planear como dedicársele, también comenzó a notarlo.

Las pequeñas muestras de dolor que sabían eran más grandes en el fondo que Tweek hacia casi siempre que él no estaba junto a él.

Estaba más que feliz, sin saberlo, había sido correspondido desde siempre. Ahora lo único que faltaba era declararse bien, sabía que posiblemente Tweek le dijera sí, pero quería que fuera especial, lo mejor de lo mejor, algo que jamás se olvide.

 ** _:- All your lies are spinning round my head  
And all, all this line of sorrow, ooh, yeah ooooh ooh, yeah  
All your lies are spinning round my head  
And all, all this line of sorrow, ooh, yeah ooooh, ooh._**

(Todas sus mentiras están dando vueltas en mi cabeza y toda esa línea de tristeza, oh si, oh sí. Todas sus mentiras están dando vueltas en mi cabeza y toda esa línea de tristeza, oh si, oh.)

Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ya no sabía qué hacer, lo había amado desde siempre y ahora estaba siendo correspondido ¿Qué más hermoso que eso?

:- **_And I will open my heart. And I will oh, only for you._**

(Y abriré mi Corazón. Y lo hare oh, solo por ti)

Las notas finales eran evidentes, Craig siguió hasta el final y al terminar elevo su mirada, la ventana estaba abierta y vacía.

¿Tweek lo había rechazado? ¿Acaso su destino era estar solo eternamente?

Se disponía a salir con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas a punto de desbordarse cuando algo impacto su cuerpo, cayo a la fría pero algo tibia nieve que había caído en la madrugada. Cuando se levantó vio que Tweek estaba sentado en sus muslos mientras lo abrazaba mientras en su pecho lloraba.

:-Uh… ¿Tweek?

:- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ¡Te amo Craig!

El pelinegro iba a decir algo cuando este se le adelanto y le beso cálidamente mientras Craig quedaba en shock por el adelantado del chico que él creía, era tímido. Luego de unos segundos paso a abrazarlo también mientras sus dos amigos sonrían por su felicidad.

:-También te amo Tweek.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-*.-

Hola F.F.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que... espero les haya entretenido leer este capitulo.

Se que dije que estaría mas activa, pero la suerte nunca a sido mi fuerte, bueno, aun así quisiera informar que tengo varios (Unos 5 o 3) capítulos adelantados.

Saludos: Ylera.


	6. Heartseeker

**HEARTSEEKER**

 **Grupo / Cantante : The Unguided.**

 **Personaje : Butters.**

 **Recomendado por: Palidiuz**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _You can search a lifetime for true love_**

 ** _(But) if you find it_**

 ** _Do you have what it takes to conduct and keep it?_**

 ** _Having you was a gift_**

 ** _(Just) as much as it was a curse_**

 ** _A burden that now has run its course_**

Lo conocía desde que entro en la escuela o quizás más atrás, le agradaba que fuera tan animado y simpático. Hubo un tiempo en el que ocupo su lugar en su antiguo Team, pero en secundaria, cuando cumplía quizás dos meses de haber cumplido 16 años, todo cambio.

 _Flash Back:_

 _La tarde caía mientras los tonos del cielo azul bajaban hasta quedar azulados o purpuras con toques naranjas, ambos se hallaban en la casa del chico menor, sus padres habían ido a un musical lo que significaba que llegarían hasta el día siguiente._

 _:- Entonces… ¿Qué me querías decir Kenny?_

 _El contrario lo vio con ojos de ternura mientras se levantaba de la cama donde antes yacía sentado para inclinarse en el piso y tomar la mano del chico._

 _:-Ke-kenny…_

 _:-Leopold Stotch, mi amado rubio de ojos celestes – Lo vio a los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

 _:-Kenny… - Sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas mientras se inclinaba y lo abrazaba - ¡Si, Kenny, si quiero serlo!_

 _Ambos se besaron con amor y ternura, felices por un nuevo comienzo para ambos._

 _The End._

Sus lágrimas caían mientras observaba aquellas fotos que guardaba tan cariñosa y dolorosamente en un álbum antiguo.

¿Por qué creía que todo sería feliz siempre? Estar enamorado te pone completamente tonto.

Cuando Kenny le pidió ser novios no dudo ni un segundo, lo amaba y quería permanecer junto a él para siempre y siempre, pero las cosas se ponían más difíciles conforme crecían y maduraban e intentaban construir vidas plenas, sentar cabeza y echar raíces, tener familias y trabajos, lo común.

Con Kenny era complicado, los primeros meses fueron maravillas, hasta podría decir que los tres primeros años fueron una maravilla, pero los otros tres…

 ** _You went completely postal in the sanctum of my heart_**

 ** _I regret that I allowed you in at all_**

Nunca debió haberlo aceptado, era la verdad; pero lo amaba más que a nada…

 ** _Did I always say the right things wrong?_**

 ** _All questions I had, left unanswered_**

 ** _Do good things ever come to those who wait?_**

 ** _Or do they just wait forever?_**

 _Flash Back:_

 _Yacía en el suelo del apartamento, teniendo 20 años debería ser consciente de las cosas y aunque Butters lo considero las primeras veces !Era la maldita tercera vez en la semana! ¡El colmo!_

 _:-¡Kenny! – El pobre chico le gritaba mientras observaba las miles de latas y botellas de cerveza en el suelo y a su novio desde hace 4 años - ¡Kenny despierta, te estoy hablando!_

 _Pesadamente se movía e intentaba incorporarse para quedar cara a cara con el chico._

 _:-¿Qué mierda quieres? – Su resaca no ayudaba para nada._

 _Con toda la paciencia del mundo el rubio lo ayudo a levantarse, lo sentó en el pequeño sillón, tomo sus manos y lo vio a los ojos._

 _:-Kenny ya hablamos de esto, está bien que tomes, pero te suplicaría que no lo hicieras en exceso, debes controlarte._

 _El otro irritado se zafo del agarre con brutalidad empujando un poco al menor en el proceso._

 _:-Vamos Butters, solo son unas copitas. – Se empezaba a ir a su habitación cuando sintió la mano del otro - ¿Ahora qué?_

 _:-¿Cómo que ahora qué? Kenny esto es algo grave, te puede matar. Y yo ya no soporto, ya llevas incontables veces así; a partir de ahora si vuelvo a verte tomando te echare de casa._

 _El otro callo._

 _:-¡Bien, pues adiós! – Tomo su chaqueta - ¡Creía que me amabas pero tal parece que no es así!_

 _El menor sintió dolor y corrió hacia él para detenerlo._

 _:-¡No Kenny! – Quedaron cara a cara – Y-yo no quiero que te vayas… solo deseo que te superes y dejes estos hábitos._

 _:-Ay Butters – Lo abrazo – Lo que digas._

 _End._

Aquella promesa se mantuvo máximo tres meses. Cuando regresaba del trabajo Butters no hayo a Kenny; paso toda una semana antes de volver a verlo y cuando lo hizo, este ni se molestó en contarle donde había estado.

 ** _Sometimes you need to pause life and get out_**

 ** _To check if you're on the right train_**

 ** _I guess that's what you did?_**

 ** _(And) when the fat lady finally sang;_**

 ** _The worst part was not to lose true love_**

 ** _The worst part was to lose my best friend_**

Hubiera deseado con todas las fuerzas del universo que solo hubiera sido eso, pero no.

Kenny teniendo aun el vicio de tomar, comenzó a usar drogas, muchas veces el chico debió pagar e ir a buscarlo porque lo arrestaban. Luego de eso, volvió a una más antigua que ninguna, una que había dejado desde que se hizo novio de Butters…

 _Flash Back:_

 _Ahora sí que deseaba matarlo, era el maldito colmo de colmo._

 _Había aguantado todo; el alcohol, trabajar más para pagar las deudas de Kenny, ir a traerlo de las estaciones policiales, cuando se desaparecía por semanas, su dicción a la heroína, todo._

 _Pero esto era lo último que llegaría a tolerar en su vida, ya era demasiado… pero sus lágrimas le ganaban, no podía siquiera articular algo, vio a la chica salir corriendo y cuando Kenny despertó se quedó en shock al verlo ahí con aquella maleta._

 _:-But-Butters… yo en verdad…_

 _Sus lágrimas aumentaron y con la voz entre cortada casi ausente hablo._

 _:-Y-ya es-estoy cansado… y-ya no pue-puedo… - sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en masa - ¡Te amo! ¡Pero ya no puedo más! – El otro se levantó con paso rápido y lo abrazo pero en eso el menor lo empujo con fuerza haciéndole casi caer - ¿! PORQUE ME HACES ESTO A MI!? ¡EN VERDAD TE AMO! ¡PERO TU YA NO ERES DE QUIEN ME ENAMORE! ¡TE ODIO… PERO TAMBIEN TE AMO! – Sus emociones le eran confusas – Yo ya tome la decisión. – Le dio la mano al chico que vestía solamente un bóxer; este creyó que no irían a mas pero luego sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y como tiraban de él hasta dejarlo fuera del apartamento a las 3 de la madrugada._

 _:-¡Butters déjame entrar! ¡Te juro que podemos hablarlo! ¡Por favor, Butters hallaremos una solución!_ _¡PUEDO CAMBIAR POR TI!_

 _:-Yo también creía eso._

 _End._

 ** _I'll be another stone in that heavy backpack of yours_**

 ** _And you'll forever be the one that got away_**

 ** _Did I always say the right things wrong?_**

 ** _All questions I had, left unanswered_**

 ** _Do good things ever come to those who wait?_**

 ** _Or do they just wait forever?_**

Ya llevaba quizás dos años desde que se dejaron, ahora el estaba en su habitación de Los Ángeles llorando por todo, se supone que si las cosas hubieran salido bien ahora cumplirían ocho años, pero las cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas.

Paso meses en depresión siendo apoyado por su amigo Bradlye, le costó volver a ser el mismo, aunque siendo honesto nunca volvió a ser el mismo por completo.

Guardo el álbum y se metió a bañar, debía estar presentable, después de todo, hoy se celebraba su compromiso con la hermosa Charlotte.

:-¡Oh, Butters, ya llegaste! – Le saludo su amigo – Pensaba que jamás vendrías.

:-Perdona la tardanza, es que deseaba estar presentable. – Mentira, se la paso llorando toda la tarde.

:-Bien, pues te vez excelente. Vamos, Charlotte y sus y tus padres deben esperarte, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Butters intentaba parecer la persona más feliz, aunque en el fondo se sintiera mal en darle esperanzas a la chica que ha sido parte de su vida y engañarla para olvidar a alguien más.

 ** _Did I always say the right things wrong?_**

 ** _All questions I had, left unanswered_**

 ** _Do good things ever come to those who wait?_**

 ** _Or do they just wait forever?_**

Como ya era algo tarde comenzaron a correr para llegar a tiempo, Butters le dijo a Bradlye que se adelantara pues se le había desatado un cordón, este obedeció y se adelantó.

Cuando ya había atado bien su zapato negro se levantó y comenzó a correr, pero en eso choco con alguien botándole los papeles que por naturaleza propia comenzó a recoger.

:-Lo lamento, en verd… - Lo vio – Kenny…

:-Butters…

Ambos estaban diferentes, Kenny había crecido un poco más y ahora tenía percings en los labios y un tatuaje en la mano derecha, vestía una camisa naranja con toques azulados y un pantalón un poco apretado. Butters por su lado vestía un traje común en negro y blanco.

:-Uh… hola Kenny.

:-Butters… - Lo vio unos segundos más - ¡Ho-hola! – Le dio una sonrisa grande y nostálgica.

:-Kenny… - Estaba a punto de abrazarlo pero se retractó y lo empujo – Yo…

:-Lo lamento en verdad. Fue bueno verte.

:-Kenny yo…

Iba a decir algo cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a Kenny.

:-¡Kenny! ¡Vamos, necesito que me ayudes en esto! – Comenzó a jalonearlo - ¡Vamos!

El chico dio una risilla por la actitud de su amigo, luego volvió su vista a su ex pareja.

:-Nos vemos Butters, cuídate.

 ** _Got to be who you are in this world_**

 ** _Never walk out on your own story_**

 ** _But if you ever need me again_**

 ** _You know that I'll be, I'll be around_**

:-Kenny… yo…

:-Cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes dónde trabajo.

Dijo eso ultimo y se dirigió junto al pelirrojo dentro de un gran edificio, al parecer trabajaba en una revista.

El otro solo lo vio irse y comenzó a dejar caer sus lágrimas.

:-¡Hey Butters! – Ese era Bradlye - ¡Apúrate!

Con eso último dio una última vista al lugar y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su amigo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-.*

Hola F.F.

Si, dos capitulos en un dia, lo se.

!Pero! Aproveche en decirles que amo a cada una de sus canciones, y que perdonen mi retraso (T-T) Pero igual,como dije anteriormente estare con mas entusiasmo para traerles losque falta.

Saludos: Ylera.


	7. Not Strong Enough

**NOT STRONG ENOUGH**

 **Grupo / Cantante : Apocalyptica**

 **Shipp: Style (Stan x Kyle)**

 **Recomendado por: Lalokadelbarrio**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees._**

Stan y Wendy.

¿Quién no deseaba una relación como aquella?

Se amaban demasiado y hasta se tenía apuestas de que ellos serían los primeros en casarse y formar una familia.

Sus familias estaban que rebozaban de felicidad, todos los apoyaban, todos menos el chico que ha amado a Stan desde siempre.

:-… Entonces Wendy me dijo que al terminar la Universidad nos casaremos, aunque falta mucho para eso, pero fue lo mejor ¿Qué opinas Kyle?

El chico al oír su nombre dio un leve saltito y vio a su amigo.

:-Pe-perdona viejo ¿Qué me decías?

:-¿No me estabas oyendo? Vamos Kyle, has estado así desde hace un tiempo ¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿Hay algo malo?

 _"_ _Aparte de mis sentimientos no lo creo",_ pensó.

:-No, nada. – Sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro - ¿Qué?

:-No me puedes mentir, te conozco mejor que nadie – El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco – Si decides hablarme, estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

Lo vio levantarse e irse, no se había dado cuenta que sonaba la campana dando señal a que ya había terminado el descanso hasta que una voz irritante y familiar le llamo.

:-Rata judía – Lo vio de mala gana – Puede que diga que te conoce más que nadie pero él es el único que no nota lo que en verdad ocurre.

:-Cállate Cartman.

:-Ni callándome lograras cambiar las cosas.

No dijo nada y se retiró, tenía Física avanzada y debía estar presente a primera hora, últimamente estaba fallando y si llegase a fallar en algo su madre lo mataría.

:-… En conclusión muchachos y señoritas; si tienen el exponente en negativo se debe usar el cambio de signos para obtener el resultado…

El profesor seguía explicando una fórmula que una de sus compañeras Bárbara o mejor conocida como Bebe no entendía, aunque se notaba que no dejaba de ver a una de las nuevas compañeras, Kyle no prestaba atención.

Su mente seguía divagando acerca de su caso. Desde siempre conocía a Stan y para él aceptar sus sentimientos no fue fácil, porque era su amigo y por su religión. Estuvo por días mal y mal pero siempre fingió para no tener que enfrentarse a su corazón.

Todo era más sencillo antes, cuando Stan era solo su amigo. No el centro de sus fantasías sexuales.

 ** _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind.  
_** ** _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_**

Luego de la escuela llego a su casa; su hermano Ike salió a una pijamada con sus amigos, su madre y padre salieron a festejar su aniversario y por ende tendría la casa sola. Decidió tomar un descanso de todo.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche cuando recibió una llamada, estaba viendo un documental sobre la robótica y como ayuda a la humanidad cuando atendió.

:-¿Si? – No oyó nada más que un montón de música y risas - ¿Stan? ¿Estás en un Table?

:-K-yyylyy-lyy – Desde su casa Kyle se imaginaba al chico todo rojo y tirado por ahí – Ven po miiiii ¿Tiiiiii?

:-…No.

Colgó, no es que fuera malo, pero siempre ocurría esto; Stan se emborrachaba hasta no más, Kyle lo buscaba y lo llevaba a la casa de él o la suya y Stan comenzaba a molestarlo y lo ilusionaba con palabras bonitas.

Su celular sonó otra vez al cabo de una media hora.

:-¿Si?

:-¡Kylllyyy! – Ese era Stan… otra vez - ¡Abremeeee! ¿!Siiiiii!?

:-¿Qué?

:-¡Abreeeemmeeee! – Su celular cayo, se dirigió a la puerta y lo vio. – Holiiisss Kylyyy…

:-Por Moisés, Stan – Tomo a su amigo y lo metió a su casa.

:- Kyly fue la mejoooor fiesta.

:-Claro, siéntate mientras busco algo para tu resaca que de seguro tendrás mañana.

:-Kyly…

:-No me molestes Stan; y soy Kyle, no Kyly.

El pelirrojo regreso con algo de medicina en un vaso de cristal.

:-Stan tengo tu medic… ¿! Que mierda estás haciendo!?

El pelinegro se hallaba en la cama del menor desvistiéndose.

:-Voy a dormiiiiirr – Se levantó y tomo de la cintura al pobre chico que se sonrojo en gran manera – Y tú conmigo Kyle.

:-¿!Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-que-e-e!?

 ** _I'm not strong enough to stay away. What can I do? I would die whitout you. In your presence my heart knows no shame. Im not the blame._** ** _Cause you bring my heart to its knees_**.

El mayor lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras el menor de resistía.

:-¡Su-suéltame Stan! – El pobre chico estaba muy sonrojado e intentaba zafarse del agarre pero siempre cedía a esas caricias que no eran suyas - Ba-basta ngh Stan… ah ngh no… - No resistió más y se dejó guiar a la cama.

:-Kyle eres muuuy liiindooo – Dijo y le dio un beso en la boca mientras le acariciaba la espalda – Kyle …

Poco a poco lo desnudaba dejando marcas rojas y rosadas en su cuerpo blanco, por su parte, el pelirrojo gemía con cada rose, cada mordida, cada susurro. Se sentía en el paraíso cuando una sensación incómoda le invadió.

:-¡NGH! ¡Ah! ¡Stan! – El pelinegro parecía mas interesado en meter y sacar sus dedos del menor para lograr una buena dilatación – Stan ngh du-duele Ngh…

Quiso hablarle pero de un momento a otro el mayor lo había acostado mientras tomaba sus piernas y las ponía en su cintura.

:-Kyle… eres muy lindo…

No habló más, rápidamente lo embistió provocando un grito mezclado con placer.

:-¡STAN! – Poso sus manos tras el cuello del mayor – Ngh si-sigue…

Comenzaron las embestidas. Al principio fueron lentas y cuidadosas pero luego se tornaron un poco salvajes pero igual el menor y el mayor parecían disfrutarlo.

:-¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡Ngh más Stan! – El pelirrojo sentía que veía el cielo – ¡Stan voy a… voy a…!

Y en ese instante el chico se corrió sobre el abdomen de su amigo, unos segundos después el pelinegro lo hizo dentro de él.

Cuando ambos ya estaban acostados, Kyle habló.

:-Stan… - Su amigo lo vio - ¿Tú me amas?

Su amigo dio una risilla.

:-Claro viejo, claro.

 ** _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away._**

Se sonrojo en gran manera.

:-¿D-de verdad?

:-Ah… - Bostezo mientras se acurrucaba e intentaba dormir – Claro… eres lindo Kyle…

Sonrió con más fuerza que nunca y se acostó de lado viéndolo dormir, estaba feliz; por primera vez había oído algo que lo había vuelto la persona más feliz y suertuda, se sentía pleno, en paz, sentía el cielo.

Cuando despertó, estaba envuelto en la sabana y despeinado, tardo unos segundos en recordar la noche mágica que tuvo, sonrió y se sonrojo. Cuando volteó se encontró con la cama vacía.

:-¿Stan? – Salto de la cama y comenzó a prepararse, ya era tarde y debía estar a primera hora para su clase de aritmética, luego doble período de Ingles y otros dos de Física y luego el descanso, ahí buscaría a Stan pues en ninguna compartían clases, solo se veían en el recreo y en Artes.

Cuando llego a la escuela fue directo a su lugar, el profesor estaba explicando algo sobre el examen que vendría pronto, muchos escuchaban, como Token y su rival Wendy, mientras otros se distraían fácil o no prestaban atención, como Bebe, Kenny, Cartman y él, aunque Bárbara más veía a alguien, siempre a esa chica, Kyle no le puso atención e intento concentrarse en la clase pero seguía recordando la noche anterior.

No podía olvidar las caricias, como Stan suavemente susurraba su nombre en su oído, como lo besaba, todo.

Sonó el timbre y guardo sus cosas, sería un poco largo el día, pero soportaría.

 ** _Theres nothing I can do._**

 ** _My heart chained to you._**

 ** _And I cant get free._**

 ** _Looks what this love has done to me_**.

Luego de las incesantes clases y de una casi erección, sonó el timbre del recreo.

Muchos corrían en busca de comida o algo así, Kyle buscaba con la mirada a Stan, decidió ir a la cafetería y lo encontró comiendo, Kyle se acercó.

:-¡Hey, Stan!

:-Kyle… - El pelinegro estaba algo irritado.

:-Stan yo quisiera hablarte de… - El pelinegro lo encaro – De lo de anoche.

:-Yo no, dejémoslo Kyle.

:-¿Qué? Stan es-esto es importante para mí.

:-No, Kyle, solo fue un error. Un puto error de mi parte, te forcé cuando sé que tu solo me ves como un amig…

:-Me gustas.

Stan vio a su amigo sonrojado, tembloroso, asustado.

:-Kyle no sabes lo que dices.

:-Si lo sé, te he amado desde siempre, eres el único que siempre me hace sentir esto y yo en verdad ya no puedo ocultarlo, yo en verdad te amo Stan.

 ** _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away._**

:-Esto esta mal.

El pelinegro salio en silencio y Kyle lo siguio.

:-¡Stan! – Lo tomo de manga de su sudadera - ¡Yo en verdad te amo, yo te puedo hacer feliz!

:-Kyle por favor ya basta…

:-¡Te amo, en serio! ¿! Que quieres que haga para demostrártelo!?

:-Kyle ya ba…

:-¡Dimelo!

:-¡KYLE YA BASTA! ¡POR DIOS! ¡FUE UN ERROR! ¡NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE TI, ERES MI SUPER MEJOR AMIGO! – El pelirrojo se calló - ¡SI EN VERDAD VALORAS NUESTRA AMISTAD TE ALEJARAS!

:-… ¿Y-y lo qu-que me dijiste a-anoche?

:-Estaba borracho, no te amo Kyle, lo siento, siento haberte ilusionado con algo sin futuro.

Se alejó a paso veloz mientras su amigo se quedó ahí, unos segundos eternos.

Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a caer en centenares y centenares.

No pudo más, se puso a correr, llevo todas las cosas que tenía en su mochila y se disponía a salir cuando choco.

 ** _And I'm not strong enough, strong enough._**

 **** ** _And I'm not strong enough,_**

 ** _strong enough,_**

 **** ** _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_**

 ** _And I'm not strong enough, strong enough._**

 **** ** _And I'm not strong enough,_**

 ** _strong enough,_**

 ** _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_**

:-¿! Que mierda!?

Producto del choque, Kyle había caído mientras Eric, con quien había chocado, casi se cae.

:-¿! Porque mierda me empujas maldito judi…!? – Lo vio - ¿Qué te paso Kyle?

El más alto se incó y le aparto un poco de pelo que tenía en su rostro, dejando ver como las lágrimas le caian a mares.

:-Kyle…

No pudo más, lo abrazo como si fuera la persona indicada en ese momento, como si nunca hubiera habia guerra entre ellos dos.

:-Kyle … - No dijo nada más, lo abrazo también.

.-*.-*.-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-*.-*.-*.*-.*-

Hola F.F.

Ha habido una duda que una de las lectoras me hizo en privado y deseo responderselo en publico para todos aquellos que tengan tambien esa duda.

SI, AUN ACEPTO CANCIONES.

No hay un limite, SIEMPRE pueden pedir las canciones y cuantas deseen.

Tambien, quisiera mandarles besitos y brazos (?) a todos los que leen, comentan, y agregan ya sea en alerta o favoritos este humilde Fic, mis mas sinceros cariños a todos, en verdad, me alegra que les guste mi fic, me hacen taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan felizzzzzz :D

Saludos: Ylera.


	8. Afraid

**AFRAID**

 **Grupo / Cantante : The Neighbourhood**

 **Shipp: Kyman (Eric x Kyle)**

 **Recomendado por: Lalokadelbarrio**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my tummy  
On the fence, all the time  
Paint young honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny  
All my friends always lie to me  
I know they're thinking _**

Nunca jamás le había gustado algo de él mismo.

¿Quién lo va a querer?

¡EXACTO, NADIE!

Él es gordo, un idiota, estúpido, frio, maldito, un hijo de puta.

Siempre fue malo para evitar mostrar debilidad, odiaba que le tuvieran lastima y por lo tanto la oculto.

De jóvenes era divertido, no era que no le doliera fingir algo que no es, pero era más fácil, nadie nota nada y si lo hace ni coco le pone; pero ya tenían 16, los mayores 18 y los más jóvenes 15, todo se sabe, se ve, se descubre.

:-¡…Entonces me dijo que si valoraba nuestra amistad, me alejara! – Llevaba toda la tarde desde que lo ayudo a fugarse de la escuela escuchando eso. – ¡Y-ya no sé qué hacer!

:-No creo que hubieran durado algo, a decir verdad…

:-¿Qué? Nos conocemos desde pequeños, sa-sabemos todo del otro, en verdad Stan es el amor de mi vida.

¿Por qué seguía escuchándolo hablar sobre algo así?

¿Por qué no lo había ya sacado o porque le afecto tanto que lo trajo a su casa?

¡Ah, claro!

Amor.

Claro, desde siempre ha sentido un gran amor hacia ese chico ¿Qué vio en él? ¿Jerseynidad? ¿Judaísmo? ¿Su cabello rojizo? ¿El hecho de que de alguna forma se complementan? ¿Qué adora que lo rete? ¿Su apoyo? ¿!Qué!?

:-Quizás no lo sea…

:-… - Nadie dijo nada - Qui-quizas…

Y así comenzó su pequeño acercamiento, cada día se iba uniendo más al chico, cada día aprendía más, y cada día descubría una cualidad que lo hacía amarlo más.

 ** _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway  
You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway  
You make me wanna die, right when I_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_**

Su extraña atracción comenzó desde años, quizás, mas, mucho mas.

Cuando conoció a Kyle le pareció simple, corriente, normal, pero con el paso de los años fue viendo mas allá de la apariencia, se fue enamorando de la actitud tajante del chico; su terquedad, su sarcasmo, su voluntad, su bondad.

Si, ambos son lo opuesto en todo sentido, pero nunca ha podido explicarlo en verdad.

:-¿Y Stan? – Kenny, el único que no sabe nada, pregunta por la gran, inmensa, GIGANTESCA ausencia de su amigo.

:-No lo sé.

:-Quizás murió.

Ambas respuestas se dan al mismo tiempo, ocasionando confusión y gracia en el rubio.

:-Cállate Cartman – El chico le da una mirada agria, pero el otro ni se inmuta – Kenny, Stan esta demasiado ocupado como para venir, quizás está estudiando, no te preocupes.

Pero no es así, pasan días, semanas incluso y Stan ya no se sienta con ellos, ahora esta con Wendy, Kenny asume que la azabache se lo pidió y no vuelve a preguntar.

Por su parte, Eric no ha dejado de apoyar a Kyle desde lo que pasó, si, algo enfermizo y doloroso, pero era su única oportunidad de ayudar, de mostrar que no era tan hijo de puta sin corazón.

:-¿Enserio?

:-Si, yo solamente lo vi, sé que pude haber hablado con él pero no pude, sólo dije "No quiero hablar contigo Stan, ni siquiera te necesito como amigo".

:-Estoy orgulloso de ti, ese fue un gran paso.

 ** _Keep on dreaming, don't stop giving, fight those demons  
Sell your soul, not your whole self  
If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it  
And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so_**

 ** _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway  
You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway  
You make me wanna die, right when I  
_**

:-Kyle – El chico lo vio, llevaban hablando en aquel viejo sótano desde hace dos horas – Por favor, nunca dejes de ser quien eres.

:-¿A que te refieres? Se que … se que esto me a afectado demasiado, pero yo… yo no me dejaré vencer en nada.

Sonrió con nostálgica.

:-Cartman… ¿Porqué lo haces? – Su mirada era de suplica y algo de dolor.

:-…Es una larga historia.

:-Tengo tiempo.

:-Es complicado.

:-Me gustan los retos.

:-…Tengo miedo…

:-Yo estoy aquí ¿Verdad?

:-Las cosas ya no son las que eran ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera yo soy quien fui, aunque nunca fui algo en verdad.

:-Fuiste y eres mi amigo. – Tomo su mano - ¿Crees que no lo noté? Digo, me cantaste cuando salí a ver ese partido de Basketball con Nicole.

:-Fui muy obvio.

:-Si, lo fuiste, Eric, sé que no somos las mejores personas. Sé que te arrepientes de muchas cosas, cosas que desearías arreglar, que te lastiman, duelen, hieren. Pero también sé que nunca es tarde.

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_**

 ** _Being me and only me  
Feeling scared to breathe  
If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything  
That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down  
Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up  
Let me be_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_**

 ** _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me  
_**

:-Y yo siempre estaré aquí – Le dio un beso en la frente – Todo estara bien, sólo debes abrirte y hablar.

Le daba miedo, pero debía ser honesto, esta era su oportunidad.

:-Tengo miedo a todo, a ser yo mismo, a cada insignificante detalle, alejo a las personas siempre. Nunca me he sentido bien con las cosas que hago, digo o siento.

;-Es algo normal, lo que tú necesitas es mas cariño, comprensión, atención.

:-¿Tú me las darías?

:-Claro.

:-Kyle… ¿Aún amas a Stan?

:-No podría decirtelo, fue mi mejor amigo desde siempre, cada detalle de mi vida esta marcada por él, será dificil, pero, no imposible.

Al día siguiente ambos se les podía ver siendo mas unidos, muchos ponían cara de "¿QUEEEEEE?" mientras otros, cómo Kenny, sonreía, era feliz así.

Luego de un tiempo, se hicieron pareja, nuevamente fueron sensacion (No para las asiáticas que lo habían predestinado desde siempre). Extrañamente, muchos lo vieron como obvio, y aunque costó mucho, ambos eran nuevas personas, la vida después de mucho les daba motivos para sonreír, y esos eran estar juntos.


	9. Especial: Un año en Facfiction

**She Will Be Loved**

 **Banda / Cantante: Maroon 5.**

 **Shipp: Kenny x Tweek (Twenny.)**

 **Recomendado por: Yo, Ylera Gape, La Reina, The Queen, La Master de Masters, La Mamuh Pecho Peludo Reina Arcoiris, La Jef… okno ya me callo.**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _Beauty Queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself._**

 ** _He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._**

Algo de lo que podría jactarse es, que había conocido el amor como nadie. Saliendo y entrando de cuanta casa, habitaciones y hoteles se conociesen, pero no era _"Ese amor"_ que necesitaba. Kenny nunca se hubiera convertido en eso, si no fuera por _él_ , Leopold Butters Stotch. Ese pequeño rubio lo enamoro completamente, siempre soñaba con ser algo para el chico, además de un simple amigo, sentía que era su alma gemela, su razón de ser, aparte de Karen.

Amaba sus gestos, como sonreía cuando lo veía, su inocencia, su ternura, esos hermosos ojos celestes claro. Para Kenny, no existía ser humano más hermoso que aquel chico de sonrisa juguetona.

Pero la vida jamás ha sido justa, para nadie y jamás lo será. Butters se enamoró, la hermosa chica castaña y de Canadá lo logro fascinar. Se podía ver el amor entre ellos, su carisma, su sentimiento en común, eran hechos el uno para el otro. Kenny solo podía verlos desde lejos, solo por la felicidad de su amado chico. Creyó por un segundo que quizás en unos años podría tener su oportunidad. Uno, dos, cinco, ocho años ya de noviazgo y se les veía igual de enamorados que en sus primeros meses, cuando Butters se mudó a Canadá junto a Charlotte lo supo, lo había perdido para siempre.

Pero en aquellas noches de dolor, solo lo acompañaba alguien que entendía del dolor, el pequeño Tweek Tweak. Si, se habían hecho amigos durante los años y solo tal vez, por aquel apoyo incondicional se enamoró otra vez. Fue todo un milagro para Kenny porque él creía que su corazón se había destrozado e ido con el chico rubio de ojos celestes, pero no fue así. Fueron los momentos más hermosos para Kenny, luego recordó, _Tweek sale con Craig Tucker._

Aunque ante los ojos de Kenny, esa no era la relación o trato que el rubio se merecía, Craig era un completo hijo de puta, lo golpeaba, engañaba e inclusive algunas veces lo había llegado a violar, si, violar, porque el acto sexual se hace con consentimiento de ambos seres y por amor, algo que luego de mucho entendió.

 ** _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._**

:-¿California? – Lo cuestionaba su aun amigo, Kyle Broflovski.

:-Si, será lo mejor. He oído que en California se necesita trabajadores en una nueva sucursal de Harbucks, así que… aparte, necesito dinero para la carrera de Karen. Quiere ser maestra y en el negocio del padre de Clyde no gano lo suficiente, incluso si uno mi dinero con el de Kevin no alcanzaría y él debe preocuparse por su universidad, no puedo darle más problemas.

:-Bueno, quizás podría tenerla en mi casa, mis padres la aceptarían, estoy seguro. Solo que tendrían que controlar a Ike.

:-Eso sí, primero deben casarse.

:-Vaya ¿Y el Kenny que prefería no tener compromisos?

:-Maduro. – No hablo por un momento, pensando en cosas del pasado – Como sea, gracias por el dinero Kyle.

:-Descuida ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Emprendió su viaje directo a California, sería algo bueno para él. Olvidaría su pasado, las cosas malas que hizo, el dolor que sufrió y dio. Un inicio.

Al llegar se instaló en un pequeño departamento cerca de un barrio pobre, algo sencillo, pero sí pudo sobrevivir durante años en aquella covacha, podría con cualquier cosa. Todo ese día se dedicó a arreglar su departamento de dos habitaciones, a pesar de tener que trabajar al siguiente, lo arreglo todo. Al día siguiente, a las 6:00 A.M. ya estaba con su delantal, la camisa con el logotipo y tras la barra, la experiencia en la cafetería de Tweek en estos momentos le era muy útil.

Cerca de las 7:35 la campana sonó, él estaba tan ocupado con los vasitos desechables que solo atinó a decir.

:-Bienvenido a Harbucks ¿En qué puedo servirl…?

Oh, bendita vida.

:-Kenny… Ngh…

:-Tweek…

Fueron los segundos (Posiblemente minutos) más largos de toda su vida.

:-¿Qu-que haces ngh aquí? – Lo vio aun con los ojos tan abiertos.

:-Trabajar. ¿Y tú?

:-Vivo con Craig ngh desde hace dos años aquí, venia por ¡Gah! un café.

:-Claro. – Se acercó a la máquina y comenzó a preparar el dulce elixir del chico. - ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

:-Más o menos.

Quería sacar más conversaciones, pero el chico parecía algo pensativo, lo dejo en su mundo.

:-Aquí tienes, serian…

:- 8. 05 centavos… - El rubio mayor lo vio – E-es que recuerdo los ngh costos…

:-Claro.

 ** _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile._**

 ** _And she will be loved, she will be loved._**

Cada día lo volvía a ver, cada día recordaban cosas del pasado, cada día hablaban, cada día se enamoraba otra vez.

:-Ten ngh.

:-¿Qué es esto? – Tomo el pequeño papelito.

:-Mi ngh número… quisiera que lo tuvieras.

:-¡Wow! Gracias. – Se lo quedo viendo.

:-Ngh debo i-irme.

Estaba por salir cuando su celular sonó, se asustó. Por un momento pensó que era su novio.

:-¿S-si ngh?

:-¿Qué harás en la tarde? – Esa no era la voz de Craig, el chico se volteó y vio al rubio con una de sus sonrisas más grandes.

:-Nada… estoy libre – Y se sonrojo.

Aquella tarde comenzaron a hablar, recordaron como siempre cosas antiguas, Kenny solo lo observaba feliz.

:- ¿Por qué sigues con Tucker?

El pequeño rubio casi se asfixia con su bebida mientras el más alto abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca.

:-Y-yo ¡Perdona!

:-E-esta ngh bien. Yo lo amo.

:-Oh.

Nadie ya quiso hablar, Kenny se despidió más tarde del chico mientras recordaba unas pequeñas cosas que había comenzado a notar.

Si Tweek amaba a Craig y Craig amaba a Tweek…

 _¿Por qué tenía esas cicatrices en las muñecas?_

 _¿Por qué tenía miedo cada que sonaba el celular?_

 _¿Por qué nunca mencionaba nada sobre su familia?_

 _¿Desde cuándo tenia moretones y raspones?_

Su mente no se podía callar, decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo, después de todo; Tweek nunca se lo diría.

Se dirigió a la casa del chico gracias a la dirección que le había dejado por si alguna vez quisiera ir a visitarlo. La noche se había tornado oscura y lluviosa, Kenny estaciono su viejo auto, iba a cruzar la calle cuando notó algo peculiar; al elevar su vista noto un departamento, unos dos pisos arriba, en donde se encontraba Tweek. El chico se veía enojado y parecía que discutía, Kenny se le quedo viendo, de repente apareció ante la ventana el pelinegro conocido como Craig.

Tomo a Tweek de las manos y lo empujo al piso, el chico se levantó y comenzó a gritarle, Craig lo veía con el ceño fruncido y cuando ya no aguanto le dio un golpe en la quijada, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos, sus ojos no mostraban tristeza, al contrario parecía que ya se habían cansado de esperar alguna otra respuesta. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, dijo algo que desde afuera Kenny no podía ni siquiera adivinar, Craig luego salió de la casa; Kenny se escondió tras su auto y vio que se iba en un carro, volvió su vista a la ventana y vio a Tweek viendo el mismo auto donde se iba aquel que le juro amarlo y respetarlo, de repente elevo su vista y vio a Kenny.

Aquellos ojos Verdes Esmeralda se encontraron con el azul claro, sin llegar a ser tan claros como los de Butters o tan oscuros como los de Criag, sintió sus mejillas arder en vergüenza. Duro unos minutos mas el contacto antes que el chico decidiera apartar la vista y cerrar la ventana, poner las cortinas y apagar las luces.

Kenny nunca lo dejo de ver, cada acción, cada movimiento.

 ** _Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful._**

No pudo dormir toda la noche. ¿Por qué permitía tales cosas el rubio? ¿Por qué Tucker trataba así al chico?

Al día siguiente espero, el reloj marcaba las 7:35, pero no venía. Paso las 8, 9, 10, 4, 5, 6 de la tarde y ningún rastro. Ni al día siguiente, ni a la semana, ni al mes.

¿Había huido?

Kenny decidió ir un poco a su pueblito natal, no había visto a su hermana desde hace tanto tiempo que ya casi olvidaba su dulce y melodiosa vocecita.

Al llegar fue recibido por Kyle, la tarde se la pasaba feliz junto a su hermana, algo molesto porque, efectivamente, se había hecho novia de Ike.

:-¿Qué tienes Kenny? – La voz de su hermana lo trae de vuelta – No has actuado como siempre ¿Qué pasa?

:-… - Su hermana lo vio a los ojos - …

:-Oh, Kenny – Lo abrazo - ¿Quién es?

:-Tweek Tweak.

:-¿El rubio de olor a café? – Su hermano asintió - ¿No que era novio del hermano de Ruby?

:-Pero no se lo merece, lo trata mal. No lo quiere, lo maltrata, lo lastima.

:-…Pero lo ama…

:-No lo hace… solo está con él porque no puede alejarse de él.

:-Pero aun si fuera la relación más toxica le concierne a Tweek decidir, no puedes hacer nada. Ni siquiera podrías calificar tu relación con él como amistad, si no se han hablado en años.

:-Lo se pero…

:-Kenny – Lo tomo de las manos – No. Solo debes estar a su lado hasta que él decida hacer algo, es lo único que puedes hacer.

:-…Esta bien…

Siguió pensando en todas las cosas que Karen dijo, eran verdad. Lo único que él podía ser es esperar pacientemente a que Tweek decidiera hacer algo.

:-¿Tweek? – Su mochila cayó.

:-¡GAH! – Retrocedió unos pasos y dio un gritito – Ngh ho-hola Kenny.

:-¿Qué haces aquí?

:-So-solo ngh que-quería verte. – Se sonrojo.

 ** _I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbow and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, my heart is full and my door's always open you can come anytime you want._**

:-Ten – Le dio el vaso.

:-Gracias ngh.

:-¿Dónde has estado?

:-Yo… E-estuve en el ngh hospital…

:-¿! Qué!? ¿! Po-porque!?

: -Na-nada ngh… o-olvídalo ¡Gah!

:-¿Qué te hizo Craig?

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y llenos de dolor.

:-O-olvídalo.

:-¿Por qué sigues con él?

:-Ya te lo dije – Resoplo – Yo lo am…

:-No me mientas, yo sé que no es verdad.

:-…Ya no sé cómo responder ante esa duda, sabes.

:-Deberías abrirte a conocer a personas que en verdad te aprecian y aman.

:-…

:-Me gustas, Tweek.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó hacia el chico y lo beso.

Algo suave, delicado, con amor.

:-¡NO! – Lo empujo con brutalidad - ¿! Como puedes ¡GAH! hacer esto!? ¡Tengo novio! ! NGH!

El chico se disponía a huir cuando una mano lo detuvo.

:-Te amo. Se que tu también me amas. ¿Porque no dejas esta mentira, este dolor, a Craig?

:-Porque tengo principios.

:-Pero también tienes derechos. Derecho a que te respeten y amen.

:-… - Cayeron unas lágrimas – Aun si lo hago no puedo hacerle algo así de sucio a Craig.

Corrió hacia la puerta.

:-…Siempre te esperare, Tweek.

 ** _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile._**

 ** _And she will be loved, she will be loved._**

Mientras corría su mente le gritaba _"Corre, esto es malo. No puedes hacer esto"_ pero su corazón le decía _"Vuelve, es lo mejor para ti"._

Cuando sus piernas ya no podían, se detuvo al otro lado de un hotel. Su mente y corazón le gritaban y ya no podía más. Si, desde que lo volvió a ver, se enamoró, pero ya estaba con Craig y le debía respeto. Era su novio y debía respetar eso, Craig a pesar de todo lo amaba _¿Verdad?_

:-¡Ay, Craig! ¡Cuánto te amo!

 _¿Qué?_

Al voltear vio al chico, su novio desde hace 5 años. _Con una linda azabache de cabellos largos, lisos y negros como la noche, de chaleco morado y aires de grandeza y prosperidad._

Se veían tan lindos juntos.

¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡CRAIG NO LE ES INFIEL! ¡MENTIRA!

Pero…

 _¿Por qué la está besando_

 _¿Por qué la abraza con tanto amor?_

 _¿Por qué le susurra palabras dulces?_

 _¿Por qué entran juntos en el hotel?_

 _¿Por qué Tweek está llorando?_

No dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil hasta verlos entrar y desaparecer en el inmenso hotel.

 ** _I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that makes you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Perezosamente se levantó algo desalineado.

:- ¿Si?

:-Hola ngh Kenny.

:-Twe… - El pobre chico estaba con los ojos rojos, hinchados, tenía un poco de sangre en sus ropajes, unos cortes y una sucia y antigua mochila donde tenía solamente una mudada de ropa.

:-Ne-necesito un amigo…

:-Entonces estas en el lugar equivocado. Aquí solo hallaras a alguien que te ama a pesar de todo.

Lentamente se acercó, sus manos tomaron su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él mientras le daba un tierno beso. El chico tardo unos segundos en responder, todo le era nuevo; con Craig los besos eran rudos, toscos, dolorosos, con Kenny eran suaves, delicados, con amor. Cuando se acostumbró a la dulzura de sus labios posiciono sus manos tras la nuca del mayor mientras este abría sus pequeños labios y se deleitaba en su sabor a Café con toques de Menta y Vainilla.

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en la casa hasta que lo condujo con ternura hacia la cama, lo acostó y comenzó a aventurarse en su piel blanca, Tweek gimió levemente y volteo el rostro mientras Kenny le susurraba en su oído palabras tales como _"Descuida"_ y _"Te amo, Tweek"_. Comenzó a marcar la nuca con pequeñas mordidas que el otro solo se dignaba a sentir mientras lo abrazaba.

Mientras las hábiles manos de Kenny le quitaban el pantalón, su boca comenzó a repartir besos, Tweek solo quería llorar al notar que Kenny se quedó viendo unos segundos los moretones y cicatrices en su delgado ser. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz Tucker de hacer algo así?

:-So-soy un desastre, perdona.

:-No. Eres el ser más lindo, tu solo necesitas amor.

Fue dando besos en cada cicatriz, susurrando palabras dulces. Cuando ambos se hallaban desnudos, fue lentamente introduciendo su miembro mientras veía a Tweek gemir con dulzura, se acercó y le beso.

 ** _Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful._**

Las embestidas ocasionaban que el menor arqueara la espalda mientras se agarraba de las sabanas que estaban en la cama. Con cada movimiento, el menor sentía ver el cielo y el mayor sentía una inmensa felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

Kenny estaba concentrado en hacer que todo fuera especial para el chico que cuando este le pidió ir más fuerte, obedeció sin temor alguno. Tweek lo abrazaba del cuello y este solo tenía las manos en su cintura. Cuando ambos se corrieron, Kenny le dio un dulce beso mientras el otro daba un gemido sonoro.

 ** _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile._**

 ** _And she will be loved, she will be loved._**

 ** _And she will be loved, she will be loved._**

Al terminar ambos cuerpos cayeron en las blancas sabanas mientras Kenny los tapaba con otra.

:-Ke-kenny…

:-¿Si?

:-Te amo.

Solo dio una sonrisa grande y llena de sinceridad.

:-Lo sé, siempre lo supe. También te amo.

:-Prométeme que te quedaras junto a mí por siempre.

:-Te lo prometo.

Y se besaron.

 ** _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_**

 ** _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._**

 ** _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)._**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

!Hey! !Hola F.F! !It's me, Ylera!

Bueno, antes que nada, espero que hayan leído con la música (Así se tiene más efecto en el capítulo).

Quizás se pregunten _¿Por qué escribiste un capitulo con tu musica, no que solo eran músicas que nosotros pedíamos? ¿Por qué Tweenny? ¿No te gusta el Creek? ¿Te gusta vernos llorar cuando lastiman a un pobre Uke? ¿Me das galletas?_

Las respuestas a todas son si. Verán… aquí aun es 18 de Febrero pero…

¡EL 19 DE FEBRERO CUMPLO UN AÑO EN FANFICTION!

*Llega el Sombrerero Loco y El conejo*

:-¡Feliz, feliz No aniversario!

:-¿!Para miiiiiiiiii!?

:-¡PARA TÚ! :D

OKNO.

Quise escribir este capítulo porque bueno, cumplo un año y quería en verdad celebrarlo con ustedes, así que hice esto. Y ¿Por qué Tweenny? Verán, mi Sister del alma, mano derecha, confidente, mi mana, la pana, mi bbf (?) le gusta el Tweenny y como dijo que leía el fic pos dije… _"Aweno, hagamoslo."_

También porque amo esta canción y quería compartirla con ustedes, y también tomarme el tiempo para agradecerles a cada una de las personas que me siguen y leen ¿Y saben que más?

¡Ustedes también deberían celebrar!

*Llega otra vez el Sombrerero Loco y El Conejo, pero a la casa del Lector/Lectora*

:-¡FELIZ, FELIZ SALUDIRIJILLO!

Lector/Lectora:-¿Para mí?

:-¡Para tú! :D

No puedo creer que ya cumplí un año en esta Página… ya estoy vieja :'c ¡Pero la fruta entre más vieja más jugosa! (Comentario que no tiene nada que ver) pero, como decía. Gracias por todo su apoyo, su amistad, su confianza, por el gran aprecio hacia mis fics.

En verdad, son un pan de Dios; adoro leer cada Review, cada vez que veo en lecturas me enorgullece ver 8, 10, 15 o 20 lecturas en mis fics.

No podría decir más que ¡GRACIAS, EN VERDAD, GRACIAS!

Bueno, debo irme, recuerden, las actualizaciones serán pronto y también planeo escribir un fic por mi aniversario próximamente, algo simple.

¡Ah! También, planeo hacerme una cuenta en WattPad y subir unos cuantos fics y algunos originales _¿Qué opinan?_


	10. In the End

**IN THE END**

 **Grupo / Cantante : Linkin Park.**

 **Shipp: Bradlye Biggle x Gary Harison.**

 **Recomendado por: Luis Carlos.**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on  
But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually be a memory of a time when..._**

:-Tiempo – Escribió delicadamente la palabra en la pizarra - ¿Que opinan de ella?

Uno de sus alumnos levanto la mano.

:-¡Ah! Joven Broflovski, vamos, coméntenos su opinión.

:-Gracias profesor Harrison. – Se puso de pie – El tiempo es lo que vemos día a día, es el pasar del sol y dependiendo en que lo usemos, es muy largo o muy corto.

:-Bien, es una buena opinión, veamos ¿Alguien más? – Se colocó los lentes después de escribir lo dicho por el chico - ¿Si señorita Marsh?

:-Yo opino que el tiempo es más una idea que el hombre se ha dado a sí mismo para creer que ha avanzado, es solo un juego.

En ese se levantó otro más.

:-¿Si, Joven Tucker?

:-No estoy de acuerdo con ese comentario, el tiempo es real, se mide a partir del sol y luego gracias a inventos de grandes astrónomos que fueron los primeros en ver que el sol era el eje, tenemos las cosas esas conocidas como relojes.

:-Pero igual, ¿No se creía que la tierra avanza más rápido cada año? ¡A este paso si nos guiamos del sol solo tendríamos días cortos y años o más largos o más cortos! – Comento la señorita Tucker. - ¡Aparte, solo lo que el humano deje como prueba de su pasar por los senderos de la vida dará seña del cambio de tiempos!

:-¡Hey, eres mi hermana! ¡Apóyame!

:-Silencio. – Todos se volvieron a sus asientos – Todos tienen razón y a la vez no. –Unos hicieron cara de no entender – El tiempo si existe. Es lo que vemos con el pasar del sol – Broflovski y el mayor de los Tucker sonrieron – Pero también, dependiendo de su uso se hace largo o corto; al final depende de la mente sentirlo, así que ambos poseen la razón – Marsh y la menor Tucker dieron una risilla.

El timbre sonó, cada quien comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

:-Recuerden, la reunión de padres es esta tarde a las tres, recuerden también traer sus diapositivas para la exposición y debate de agro combustibles.

La vida de Gary era algo monótona… aunque sea había cumplido su sueño de ser profesor en la universidad de Colorado y también en High School South Park amaba su trabajo y guiar a las generaciones futuras le era tan agradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su reloj marcaba _2:55 P.M._ entro en la habitación y ordeno las sillas mientras inspeccionaba un poco la cañonera.

 _3:05 P.M._ y ya estaban todos los padres y alumnos, inicio la reunión con la exposición de las calificaciones y felicitando a cada uno de los padres y alumnos por ser tan buenos y tener las mejores calificaciones de la Universidad. Luego de ello, pasaron a las exposiciones de los estudiantes, después, les entrego su último trabajo de maquetas.

Al verlos irse se sentía tan grato pero triste a la vez.

 _"_ _Stan y Wendy están felicitando a Margaret por ser una de las primeras cinco en punteos. Tweek y Craig están con Richard y Jazmín, de seguro Tweek les está prometiendo hacer un café especial. Butters y Kenny felicitan también a Jenny por su exposición. Bárbara y Clyde abrazan a Melanie mientras Bárbara se soba el vientre de embarazo, que lindo. Uh… ¿Y Kyle y Henrietta? Deberían estar acá, Moisés es el primero de la clase ¿Dónde estarán?" –_ Pensaba el rubio viendo a sus excompañeros.

Después de despedirse de todos los padres, vio aun al chico ahí sentado, se despidió de su novia Margaret con un beso de mejilla y un movimiento de mano.

:-Moisés – El chico lo vio - ¿Dónde están tus padres?

:-Bueno, mamá tenía una reunión con sus viejos amigos y papá está en un juicio, el encargado de venir era mi tío.

:-¡Ah! Ike.

:-No, mi otro tío.

:-Otro ti…

:-¡Moisés! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Tuve un inconveniente en…! Gary…

El chico trago saliva, cerró los ojos y se calmó.

:-Bradlye. Descuida Moisés, siempre hace esto, hay cosas más importantes siempre. –Dicho esto tomo su abrigo y salió – Nos vemos joven Broflovski.

:-Uh… adiós profesor Harrison. – Vio a su tío extrañado - ¿Conoces al profesor Harrison?

:-¡¿E-es tu profesor?! – El pelinegro asintió.

:-¿De donde lo conoces?

No hubo respuesta, el chico estaba aun meditando la situación ¡No se habían visto desde hace cinco años! No habían cruzado palabra desde aquella noche oscura.

:-¿Tío?

:-¿Sí? Ah… algún día te lo contaré. Vámonos, Henrietta ya debe estar en casa.

Al llegar el pelinegro abrazó a su hermana y saludó a su madre mientras le contaba a su padre sobre la reunión y sus punteos. Luego de comer una saludable cena a las cinco, Bradlye se despidió de ambos mientras saludaba a los dos niños.

:-Mamá – La pelinegra después de dejar en el lavaplatos los mismos lo vio - ¿Ustedes ya conocían al Profesor Harrison?

:-Claro, fue compañero de Kyle en la escuela ¿No es así?

:-Si, es cierto. ¿Porqué preguntas?

:-Bueno, hoy al verse el tío Bradlye estaba nervioso y el profesor Harrison dijo algo como _"Descuida, siempre hay algo mas importante"._

La dama no respondió y su esposo casi se ahoga con su taza de café.

:-¡¿Ellos se vieron?! Maldita sea… - Su esposo hizo gesto de desagrado, sabía que debían evitar maldecir delante de los niños – No me veas así Broflovski. Luego vendré a lavar, debo ir a ver a Bradlye.

Cuando su madre se fue, se dirigió a su padre.

:-¿Por qué mamá actuó así? ¿Qué pasa o paso entre ellos?

:-Moisés, no debes meterte en la vida o pasado de las demás personas. – Su hijo bajo la mirada, no quiso dejarlo así – No le digas a tu madre que te dije pero… - Vio a todos lados – El que sabe todo sobre esto es Stan, el papá de Margaret.

:-¡Gracias! ¡Ya vuelvo! – Salió corriendo después de despedirse de su hermana menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:-¿Moisés? ¿Qué haces aquí? – La pelinegra lo veía intrigada.

:-Debo hablar con tu padre de algo muy importante.

La chica se sonrojo mientras sus ojos se iluminan.

:-¿D-de qué?

:-De mi tío y el profesor Harrison.

:-¿Y mi papá que tiene que ver? – Dijo decepcionada.

:-¿Yo qué? – Se acercó el azabache mientras saludaba a su futuro yerno.

:-Buenas tardes señor Marsh, bueno... Quería hablar con usted acerca de mi tío Bradlye y el profesor Harrison, hoy se comportaron realmente extraños y cuando pregunté a mi madre ella fue a buscar a mi tío, papá me dijo que usted sabía lo que ocurría.

:-¿Gary y Bradlye se volvieron a ver? ¡Mierda! – Exclamó mientras de llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz.

:-¡STAN! – Le gritó desde la cocina su esposa.

:-¡Perdona Wendy! – Los dos jóvenes rieron levemente – Bueno, es una historia larga, pasa.

:-Gracias, con permiso.

 ** _I tried so hard_**

 ** _And got so far_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter_**

 ** _I had to fall_**

 ** _to lose it all_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter._**

:-Hace años, exactamente ocho años atrás, Gary volvió al pueblo. En esos tiempos South Park ya era algo abierta de mente, Tweek y Craig eran la pareja adorada por las Asiáticas y la madre de Margaret y su mejor amiga. Estábamos todos como siempre cuando el Director P.C. presentó a nuestro _"Nuevo-Viejo"_ compañero de clase, Gary Harrison. – Ambos pelinegros oían atentamente – Los primeros días fueron algo duros para Gary, ser mormón era como ser judío junto a Cartman, pero un día, Bradlye lo defendió de Cartman; desde esa pelea se volvieron tan amigos como Kyle y yo o Craig y Tweek, creo que mas que Pip y Damien o Christopher y Gregory, el caso es que eran como chicle y se mantuvieron unidos contra viento y marea, un día, Gary llegó emocionado conmigo pidiéndome hablar en privado por algo que era _de suma importancia_ y debía contarme.

:-¿Entonces antes eran amigos?

:-Escucha, cuando llegue al patio, estaba contento…

 _Flash Back:_

 _:-¿De qué me ibas a hablar Gary?_

 _:-Stan estoy tan feliz… por favor no quiero que perdamos la poca amistad que tenemos pero eres al único que puedo contarle algo así … ¡Bradlye me beso!_

 _Los ojos del pelinegro se abrían cual plato._

 _:-¡¿QUÉ?! – Algunos alumnos voltearon a verlos._

 _:-Sh… - Río levemente – Lo sé, también me sorprendió, pero sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano._

 _El chico rubio comenzó a fantasear mientras su rostro brillaba y contaba todo lo ocurrido._

 _End._

:-Luego de eso, se podría decir que se volvieron la pareja mas empalagosa, mas que Tweek y Craig. Estaban juntos casi siempre.

:-Esa es una dulce historia de amor ¿Pero entonces qué paso? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

:-Si, ¿Qué pasó papá?

:-Bueno, Gary no me contó que ocurrió pero un día a otro, después de tres meses Bradlye se fue.

:-¿A dónde?

:-No lo sé, nadie lo supo, sólo un día desapareció como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado. Intenté que me hablara de ello pero ponía resistencia, Kyle me dijo que no lo obligara a sufrir así que lo dejé. Gary continuó como si nada y evadía siempre hablar de lo que tuvo con Bradlye.

El chico lo vio y se sintió mal.

 ** _One thing_**

 ** _I don't know why_**

 ** _it doesn't even matter how hard you try_**

 ** _Keep that in mind_**

 ** _I designed this rhyme_**

 ** _To remind myself how_**

 ** _I tried so hard._**

 ** _In spite of the way you were mocking me_**

 ** _I acted like I was part of your property_**

 ** _Remembering all the times you fought with me_**

 ** _I'm surprised_**

 ** _It got so far._**

 ** _Things aren't the way they were before_**

 ** _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_**

 ** _Not that you knew me back then_**

 ** _But it all comes back to me_**

 ** _In the end._**

 ** _I kept everything inside and even though I tried_**

 ** _It all fell apart_**

 ** _What it meant to me_**

 ** _Will eventually be a memory of a time when I…_**

Regreso a su casa a las ocho de la noche después de hablar con Margaret y ayudarla en una materia, su hermana estaba dibujando algunas cosas mientras su padre leía acerca de las nuevas reformas a la Constitución. En la cocina su madre estaba sentada con una taza de café.

:-¿Qué te dijo?

:-¿Qui-quién?

:-El amigo de tu padre, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuál es la versión de Harrison?

Tragó saliva, engañar a su madre jamás era posible.

:-Dijo que fueron amigos desde que el tío Bradlye lo salvó del papá de Anabela, que eran inseparables y luego se hicieron pareja, pero que luego de tres meses el tío Bradlye desapareció y lo abandonó.

Ella asintió mientras colocaba su taza a un lado, el chico sabía que ella deseaba que se sentara.

:-Esa, es su versión, pero yo sé la versión de Bradlye porque estaba cuando paso, esa noche oscura de Marzo cuando le habló sobre… - Sabía que Bradlye no deseaba que ella revelara su identidad, por protección decía él – Asuntos Importantes…

 _Flash Back:_

 _La chica después de haber regresado de una reunión con su grupo pasaba cerca de la habitación de su hermano cuando oyó gritos._

 _:-¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO!_

 _:-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES GARY, TE ESTOY DEJANDO POR TU BIEN! ¡TENGO ENEMIGOS, LOS HE HECHO DESDE HACE AÑOS Y SI SABEN DE TI O DE MI FAMILIA LOS MATARÁN!_

 _:-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA! ¡YO TE AMO! ¡NO ME IMPORTARÍA MORIR SI LO HAGO JUNTO A TI!_

 _:-¡NO! – Lo tomó de los hombros mientras salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos – Eres los importante para mi… no dejaré que te pase nada… ¡Por eso debes alejarte de mi! ¡Nunca volver a verme!_

 _:-Si ese era tu plan desde el principio… - Alejó las manos con brusquedad - ¡NO ME HUBIERAS DEFENDIDO DE ERIC! – Ahora era Gary quien lloraba a mares - ¡NO ME HUBIERAS ENAMORADO! ¡NO ME HUBIERAS BESADO!_

 _Gary gritó y Bradlye se zafo un poco del agarre._

 _:-¡NO TE HUBIERAS ACOSTADO CONMIGO! – Y Gary cayó sangrando por la nariz._

 _:-¡No digas eso! ¡Te amo! ¡Pero esto ya no puede ser! ¡¿Quieres un motivo para dejarme?! ¡Bien! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete!_

 _Silencio, de repente, Gary salió corriendo y casi empuja a Henrietta, la chica extrañada se adentra en la habitación._

 _:-¿Lo odias? – No hubo respuesta – Creí que era el amor de tu vida._

 _:-Henrietta, se que me odias… pero ¿Podrías darme un consejo?_

 _:-No te odio del todo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas maritales o espaciales?_

 _:-Ambas, he oído rumores de un ataque cercano a un pequeño grupo de planetas en la cuarta galaxia, nebulosa novena, debo ir y aunque quisiera que Gary entendiera… no lo hace._

 _:-No entiendo. ¿Acaso no le has dicho sobre tu procedencia?_

 _:-Si, él me ha apoyado en todo, a veces me dice que desearía tener poderes y salvarme – La chica hace cara de asco y el otro ríe mientras se limpia unas lágrimas – La cuestión… es que es un viaje tan lejano que tardaría un año y medio en ir y volver, tres en total y sé que puedo morir, por eso le pedí que comprendiera. Que se olvidará de mí._

 _:-Pero estas hablando con la cabeza algo que solo el corazón entiende. Te ama demasiado y por eso desea permanecer junto a ti. – Quedaron en silencio mientras la paz volvía – Quizás no sea la mejor en cuestiones de amor, digo, Broflovski es el que no se como pero hizo que aceptara salir con él, en fin; Puede que ya se hayan distanciado con esto, puede que te odie ahora y jamás te perdone, pero oye esto, nunca te odiara tanto como alguna vez te amó._

 _Con eso la chica salió dejándolo pensar levemente._

 _End._

:-Después de eso, Bradlye salió a su viaje por tres años, Gary se veía mal… desde mi punto de vista, ambos estuvieron mal y ambos estuvieron bien. Moisés – El chico la vio – Sólo evita causar problemas o cualquier cosa cerca de Harrison, ya tuvo suficiente de parte de los Biggle.

 ** _I tried so hard_**

 ** _And got so far_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter_**

 ** _I had to fall_**

 ** _to lose it all_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter._**

 ** _I put my trust in you_**

 ** _Pushed as far as I can go_**

 ** _And for all this_**

 ** _There's only one thing you should know..._**

:-¿Y el Profesor Harrison? – Preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo, Richard Tucker.

:-No ha llegado, es extraño en el. – Comentó la menor Tucker.

:-Hablando de eso, ¿Es cierto que tu tío y el Profesor Harrison fueron algo?

:-¿Cómo sabes eso Richard?

:-Ayer salí con Marco a beber y el padre de Margaret estaba borracho y entre eso dijo _"Eres mas deductivo que mi futuro yerno con lo que tuvieron su tío y profesor"._

:-Mi padre es una completa vergüenza, solo falta que se vista de mujer y se llame Lord 2.0.

Mientras Margaret se seguía lamentando y Jazmín molestando con que su hermano gustaba del menor de los Rodríguez se oyó un grito de una voz conocida.

:-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

:-¡CALLATE! ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO, SI QUIERES GRITARME HAZLO EN OTRO LUGAR! ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE ME METAS EN PROBLEMAS!

:-¿Ese es el Profesor?

:-Si, y con mi tío.

Cuando ingresó al aula estaba completamente sonrojado, evitó ver a sus alumnos, respiró e hizo como si nada ocurriera. A la salida, el grupito de quienes le integraba todo esto estaba aguardando fuera del instituto, o sea Moisés, Margaret, los Tucker Tweak y por petición de Richard, Marco Rodríguez.

:-¿Porqué hacen esto Richard? – Preguntó el chico al cuál posesivamente abrazaba desde atrás.

:-Para ver a que llega esto, si cogen grabarlos y extorsionarlos. – Comentó con cara seria, herencia de su padre.

:-¿Qué?

:-Déjalo, papá le mete ideas tontas desde que mi papá Tweek le permitió ver esa serie antigua, Red Race creo.

:-Si, yo sólo quiero ver en desenlace de esto. – Dijo el pelinegro.

:-Ah… ¡Vean eso! – Les señalaba hacia donde estaba un peli naranja aguardando a que su profesor llegara, al verlo Gary intentó zafarse y retirarse, pero Bradlye le dijo algo que lo convenció. Ambos partieron de ahí.

:-¿Los seguimos?

:-Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un restaurante ambos estaban sentados cerca de una ventana, no hablaban y sólo habían abierto la boca para pedir algo, el peli Naranja ya harto del silencio inició la conversación

:-Gary – El rubio lo vio – Perdóname.

:-¿Por? ¿Gritarme en mi trabajo? ¿Acosarme? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se porqué te disculpas! ¡POR ABANDONARME! – Acusó y se cruzó de brazos al momento de mirar hacia cualquier parte.

:-N-no… bueno, si pero – El rubio lo vio con algo de dolor – Por todo.

;-No sabes cuanto sufrí, yo te amaba Bradlye – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – T-te di m-mi co-confianza… esperé tanto por que dieras el primer paso… te di todo de mí… Mi amor, mi primer beso… mi primera vez – El peli Naranja se hundió un poco en su asiento pero se armó de valor y se inclinó un poco hacia el chico y le limpió las lagrimas que caían de su rostro.

:-Se que sufriste ¿Pero sabes cuánto me dolió lo que pasó? También te amaba, Gary nunca encontré a alguien igual a ti, tu eres mi todo, sin ti soy nada – Lo vio a los ojos - ¿En tu corazón no hay lugar para un viejo amor?

:-Quizás… pero ya nada será igual ¿Lo sabes no? – Asintió con la cabeza – Tal vez no lleguemos a tener la misma relación que tuvimos antes pero si tan sólo nos esforzamos, cerraremos por fin este capítulo.

Con eso ambos rieron levemente y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

 ** _I put my trust in you_**

 ** _Pushed as far as I can go_**

 ** _And for all this_**

 ** _There's only one thing you should know..._**

 ** _I tried so hard_**

 ** _And got so far_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter_**

 ** _I had to fall_**

 ** _to lose it all_**

 ** _But in the end_**

 ** _It doesn't even matter._**

:-¿Qué creen que halla pasado? – Preguntó el mayor Tucker mientras veía la escena.

:-Quizás arreglaron las cosas. – Comentó el menor de los Rodríguez

:-Si, creo que de todo esto debemos sacar una lección – Quedaron en silencio.

:-¿Y?

:-¿ _"Y"_ Qué?

:-¿Cuál es la lección Moisés? – Preguntó su novia.

:-¿Yo que voy a saber? ¿El tiempo lo cura todo? – Con eso todos regresaron a sus casas.

 ** _.-*~.-*~.-*~.-*~.-*~._**

¡HELLO! ¡WELCOME TO THE MADNESS! (?) (Culpen a Yurio y su hermoso desafío que dejo en cama a Ylera)

Bien, bien, maten a Ylera por tres cosas:

-No acabar fics.

-Demorar mucho en actualizar.

-Hacer esto.

¡Luisin espero te haya gustado…! (No sabía cómo hacerlo, naturalmente tus canciones son tan bellas que me da pena arruinarlas con mis locuras :'( en serio! son tan asjhsakdhskdfs que luego luego ya no se que hacerles y nunca salen como deseo...)

Pero... Ylera actualizará... si puede hoy mismo...

Créanme que mi cerebro al fin pudo hacer algo que fuera Números o sumas o restas con no se que formulas cochinas (Ylera llora cada noche por su cerebro, rueguen por su cerebro) Pero igual, debo trabajar porque otra cosa no sé hacer... Bien, ya poniéndonos serios, estaré al pendiente de nuevas peticiones, sip, nuevas peticiones porque ya estoy adelantando muchos pedidos (Celebren chic s)

¡YLERA LOS AMA! ¡CUIDENSE Y RECUERDEN VENERAR A LOS PORKYS DEL MUNDO! (Ylera esta contagiada por el virus YOI desde hace un buen)

Saludos: Ylera.


	11. For Him

**FOR HIM**

 **Grupo / Cantante : Troye Sivan**

 **Shipp: Creek (Craig x Tweek)**

 **Recomendado por: Llama Azul**

 ** _We are runnin' so fast_**

 ** _And we never look back_**

 ** _And whatever I lack, you make up_**

 ** _We make a really good team_**

 ** _And though not everyone sees_**

 ** _We got this crazy chemistry_**

 ** _Between us_**

 ** _Jump starting your car cause this city's a bore_**

 ** _Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store_**

 ** _Making new clichés on our own little tour_**

 ** _Let's ride_**

Debo iniciar con algo… quizás si digo "Las Malditas Asiáticas" se vuelva todo claro, recuerdo que era apenas un mocoso cuando ellas me jugaron la locura mas grande de mi puta vida. Ese día era para mí otro mas, monótono y sencillo, perfecto para mí pero tuvo que llegar la sabelotodo de Testabitch a arruinar mi amada perfección.

Recuerdo que todos se me quedaron viendo, yo estaba congelado intentando en mis adentros de vencerme que esos no éramos nosotros, que eran unas copias baratas ( No mas que el culo de Kenny), pero tu singular ruidito me trajo a la cruel realidad. Luego de eso todo se volvió extraño para mí, no quiero pensar en cuanto fue para ti, todos nos amaban por ser algo que no éramos ¡Estaba harto! ¡No podía mas! Fingimos una ruptura con el fin de acabar con todo pero no resultó, al final no quedó mas que ser la feliz pareja que todos esperaban, hasta mi padre quien cambió de un momento a otro de opinión.

Cuando hubo problemas nos mantuvimos unidos y a pesar de que tuvimos oportunidades de romper, continuamos, porque ya no era una falsa, era una hermosa realidad a la que me condijiste en el momento que me diste tu mano.

Ahora estamos aquí, llevamos juntos siete maravillosos años, sí, se que suena muy cliché pero que puedo decir, me has atrapado por completo; este día es nuestro aniversario por lo que decidimos tomar algo distinto pero familiar, te fui a traer a tu hogar a la hora dicha y pasamos por cosas en una tienda, tu tienes tu café y yo mis cigarros aun que tu pongas cara de Agh Craig… ngh pero cariño si sólo supieras que tu eres mi adicción mas grande… o si tuviera el coraje para decírtelo.

Conduzco mi querido Jeep y te veo sonreír al sentir el aire, muchos nos dicen que no entienden nuestra alocada química pero yo sólo elevo mi dedo medio y digo Esto es amor, tu me sonríes y yo me muero por besarte pero una vez lo intente y casi nos accidentamos y sé que para ti revivir algo así es demasiada presión. Igual, hoy es especial ¿Ya lo dije?

 ** _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_**

 ** _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_**

 ** _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_**

 ** _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_**

 ** _All I need is you_**

 ** _All I need is you, you_**

 ** _We try staying up late_**

 ** _But we both are light weights_**

 ** _Yeah, we get off our face, too easy_**

 ** _And we take jokes way too far_**

 ** _And sometimes living's too hard_**

 ** _We're like two halves of one heart_**

A veces debato en mi interior ¿Estoy dando lo mejor para ti? ¿Habrá alguien mejor que yo? ¿Y si alguien nuevo llega? Entonces me hundo y caigo en una maldita monotonía que uso para no dejar ver sentimientos, pero llegas y me sonríes como sólo tú sabes, calmas mis miedos y entonces yo puedo volver a ser yo.

Pero otras no es suficiente, los comentarios son crueles y me dañan No eres bueno con él, debes ser mas romántico, pero, nuevamente recuerdo como eres y porqué sigues aún conmigo, sin ti no soy nada, sólo te necesito a ti, créeme que si me abandonaran en una isla desierta me bastaría con tener para vivir feliz. Cuando me sale lo meloso naturalmente Clyde hace cara de asco y Token aparta la vista, los maricas de Marsh y Broflovski a veces hacen competencias silenciosas con nosotros y casi todos los chicos salen para vomitar mientras las chicas sueltan grititos, sep, asquerosamente dulces en palabras de Bárbara, la ya no tan puta, Stevens.

Me encanta nuestro silencioso trato, no es necesario que te diga Tweekers te amo porque sé que tu sabes que lo hago con cada acto. Me fascina como eres y se que nadie mas que tu me complementaria porque no existe ser mas exacto y perfecto en la creación que tú, recuerdo que con otras personas todo era una rutina, rosas, chocolates, dulces baratos, películas empalagosas y promesas vacías como Para Siempre, me fascina que no necesito hacerte promesas vacías porque yo te hago promesas que cumplo, por que te amo. Ah, mi pequeño Tweek, ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?

La improvisada tienda de acampar ya esta puesta y he hecho una fogata, te sientas a mi par y me tomas de la mano, sonrío tontamente, nunca sonrío para otros. Sacamos unas cuantas cervezas y nos ponemos a bromear, que tus padres, que los míos, que Stripes, que tu loro, que Cartman, que los humanos submarinos que te adoraban como dios, aunque eso yo lo hacia primero, al ver mi teléfono noto que ya es tarde, no tomo importancia y sigo dando dulces susurros a tus oídos, te acaricio y me das un beso en la mejilla.

 ** _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_**

 ** _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_**

 ** _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_**

 ** _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_**

 ** _All I need is you_**

 ** _All I need is you, you_**

 ** _Eat a pill stay and chill you don't needa go_**

 ** _I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home_**

 ** _I'd Panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a tv show_**

 ** _Then ill squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough_**

 ** _Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya_**

 ** _We canna get married tonight if you really wanna_**

 ** _Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer_**

 ** _And if you break my lil heart, it'd be an honour_**

-Craig – Me dices y yo te veo con todo el amor que puedo tener – Te amo – Dios, no aguanté mas y te beso con tanta pasión mientras tu sonríes sabes que por ti moriría, sabes que si no fuera por tu existencia yo no estaría hasta acá, todo tu amor, apoyo, comprensión, mi pequeño y dulce Tweekers, déjame amarte hasta ya no poder más por favor. Mis noches sin ti son insoportables, mis días sin verte malditas, en verdad; si tu me llegaras a dejar estoy seguro que me uniría a los malditos góticos, quizás al marica de Stan cuando se pone en plan Raven, me imagino que oiría esas bandas emo… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, si! The Neighborhood, Evanescent, Panic! at the Disco, Lana del Rey aunque Ruby dice que ella le a fallado nunca entendí eso.

Como sea, mi amado chico de Pizza, Dios, no puedo olvidar eso ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste trabajar como repartidor de Domino's? No duraste ni un día porque temías morir tras el volante, ah, mi amado, tembloroso, dulce y tierno Tweak. Mientras tu prefieres ver series absurdas, o bueno, así lo veo yo, yo prefiero andar jodiendo con Clyde pero la mayor parte de veces me quedo contigo y terminamos haciendo cosas que te hacen sonrojar, tu sabes Tweekers.

Creo que nunca sabrás que tanto haría por ti… te besaría y amaría tanto, ah, desearía que esta noche se complementara con algo único y hermoso, esperen… tengo la solución.

-Tweek – Te llamo y tu me pones toda la atención del mundo, no puedo articular palabra por quedarme hipnotizado por tus esmeraldas majestuosas, das una risilla tierna que me deja sonrojado, malditos nervios – Tweek Tweak, mi amado y adorado rubio de ojos esmeraldas – De inmediato te sonrojas y yo doy una sonrisa victoriosa – Me gustaría que tuvieras esto, es especial y espero te guste – Me volteas a ver, estoy ahora en el suelo con una cajita hecha por Ruby con un pequeño anillo de plata, Dios, me siento esa caricatura japonesa Gay que Ruby, Karen, Frikle y Ike veían en Diciembre.

-¡Gah! ¡Cr-craig! – Te sonrojas nuevamente y ocultas tu rostro bajo tus manitas que tiemblan, las tomo y te veo mientras te dedico mas de mis sonrisas, atraigo mas a mi tu mano derecha y coloco lentamente el anillo, tu das un saltito y aprietas los ojos mientras yo doy una miniatura risa al verte actuar como cuando te di tu primer beso – Si-si-significa que ¿N-No-nos casaremos ho-ho-y? – Solo te veo, nunca pensé en eso, pero de seguro seria bueno… aunque legalmente no podemos aun… - ¡GAH! ¡N-NO QUI-QUIERO CASARME! ¡DIGO! ¡AUN SOY JOVEN! ¡N-NO ES-ESTOY LISTO PARA QU-QUEDAR EMBARAZADO!

-Tweekers no puedes procrear, eres un chico – Digo entre risas, amo tus pequeñas ocurrencias.

 **We're not a commercial for everyone else**

 **We got out for coffee and keep it to ourselves**

 **We make little homes out of three star hotels**

 **I know what you're feeling 'cause I feel is as well.**

 **You don't have to say I love you to say I love you**

 **Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons**

 **We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue**

 **Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money**

 **All I need is you**

 **All I need is you, you**

Desearía, a veces huir de toda esta mierda que es South Park, solo tu y yo y Stripes y tu loro en una cabañita, quizás pueda hacerlo, tengo un ahorro y…

-Craig – Te veo nuevamente - ¿Y tu ngh anillo? – Sonrío pacíficamente y me retiro el guante dejándote ver mi anillo de plata.

-Mira – Te digo y te muestro el interior del anillo que dice en letras cursivas Tweek Tweak, de inmediato te sonrojas – El tuyo esta igual – Rápidamente te lo quitas y observas que en el interior esta mi nombre, te sonroja otra vez y yo juraría ver un ángel aquí mismo – Tweek, prométeme que algún día nos casaremos – Okay, eso salió de mis labios sin aviso alguno por lo que ambos estamos sonrojados y emocionados.

-¡Ngh! ¡S-SI! – Gritas mientras me envuelves en tus bracitos y yo te doy besos en el rostro susurrándote promesas de amor, dulces y caldas.

-Te amo Tweekers.

-Ngh Ta-también te amo Craig.

 **You**

 **All I need is you**

 **You don't have to say I love you to say I love you**

 **Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons**

 **We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue**

 **Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money**

 **All I need is you**

 **All I need is you, you.**

…~…~…~…~

¡Perdóneme por no haber estado actualizando! ¡Perp recuerden que sigo pendiente! ¡La otra semana se viene _"Can't Sleep Love"_!

También aclaro que la letra que solo esta en **negrilla** y no en _cursiva_ es porque la canta Troye solo (O sea, ¿Han visto el Live de un su concierto? A eso me refiero)

Saludos: Ylera.


	12. Can't sleep love

**CAN'T SLEEP LOVE**

 **Grupo / Cantante : Pentatonix**

 **Shipp: Keek/ Twenny (Kenny x Tweek)**

 **Recomendado por: SegenRott**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _Tell me, am I going crazy? (Uh... huh)  
Tell me, have I lost my mind? (yeah)  
Am I just afraid of loving? (Uh... huh)  
Or am I not the loving kind? _****_(yeah)_**

-Woah… - Vio asombrado el pelirrojo al chico que yacía en su cama, su mirada demostraba total asombro ¿Era acaso una broma? – No me jodas Kenny, esas cosas no son para bromear, sabes.

-¡No lo hago Kyle! – Exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro que extrañamente se sonrojo - ¡En verdad me gusta!

-…Perdóname – Dijo sobándose la sien - ¡Es que…! Tu sabes, yo nunca creí…

-Lo sé, ¡Hasta yo me asombro! – Se incorporó mientras tomaba su mochila y la apretaba contra si – Tengo miedo.

-¿Que? ¿A que le temes?

-Kyle, tu no entiendes, esto es algo nuevo para mí ¡Hasta hace poco mi vida constaba de coger, fumar, drogarme, morir, eso! Pero ahora… desde que Kevin murió debo cuidar de Karen ya que los hijos de puta de mis padres no la atienden como se debe, ella es una princesa, mi princesa y debo velar por su bien. Simplemente no puedo enamorarme, no ahora.

-Sé que tienes prioridades, sé que Karen es todo para ti, pero no por eso vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad de amar ¿Que opinaría ella? Estoy seguro que desea verte feliz – Dicho esto, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación y fue a asegurarse que su hermano no terminara violando al pobre de Frikle.

-Kyle – Le llamo desde la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo amigo – Dijo con una sonrisa de esas que no tenía desde hace años.

Desde que cumplieron trece todo cambio, Garisson se volvió presidente, la directora Victoria fue cambiada por el director PC, la ciudad se volvió "Más cómoda" para los turistas, ellos se separaron. Si, nuestro amado Team se disolvió luego que Stan embarazo a Heidi y tuvo que casarse con ella, arruinando su relación con Wendy y la relación de Eric, graciosamente ambos terminaron siendo pareja a los pocos meses, por tal asunto Kyle decidió alejarse de Stan ya que estaba enamorado de él, Eric cambio de ciudad y se llevó a Wendy consigo.

Los demás parecieron también sufrir; por ejemplo, a los quince Butters decidió ir a Canadá con Charlotte, Craig cambio a Tweek por el chico del Tourette, Thomas, Token se mudó a Lousianna ya que sus padres decían que allá no había tanto racismo, Clyde también se fue porque el pueblucho le reclamaba siempre lo de su madre, en fin, tragedia y más tragedia.

¡Ah, claro, no olvidemos al protagonista! Kenny y sus hermanos fueron llevados a un orfanatorio cuando a sus padres los arrestaron, otra vez, por tener venta de drogas; pero cuando Kevin cumplió dieciocho los llevo a vivir otra vez al pueblo ya que sus padres terminaron teniendo algo de corazón (Aunque los hermnaos McCormicks sabían que eran puras mentiras para conseguir menos años en la cárcel) y les dieron la casa, pero los McCormicks no eran una familia "Normal" o aunque sea algo que se considerase "Decente" en South Park, Kevin y Kenny cayeron en un vicio y Kevin murió por una sobredosis, algo que también le paso a Kenny pero al ser inmortal regreso al día siguiente como si nada encontrándose con Karen llorando junto al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está el chico más apuesto de todo el lugar? – Dijo melosa Helen Tweak mientras limpiaba las mesas lista para una nueva jornada de trabajo.

-Buenos días señora Tweak.

-¡Ay querido! Puedes decirme Helen, los amiguitos de Tweek son como hijos para mi – Sonrió y se volvió al almacén a traer nuevos vasos, por su parte, el señor Tweak había ido a una convención de "Empresas Familiares Ligadas a Empresas Privadas", mejor conocido como "E.F.L.E.P" y había dejado a Tweek de encargado pero este siempre dependía de su madre y por ello la señora Tweak estaba hacienda parte del labor.

-Cariño sal, te juro que si vuelve a aparecer Cra… - De inmediato se mordió la lengua – Digo, _"Aquella Persona"_ yo lo sacare de aquí ¿Si?

-Ngh… - Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

-¿Que pasa Helen? – Pregunto el rubio cenizo al ver a la dama triste y sentada sin ganas de trabajar o de hablar de café.

-Tweek – Dijo casi en un susurro - ¡Ay Kenny! ¿Porque ustedes los jóvenes son tan complicados? En mis años de juventud no se hacía tanto drama ¡Ni son tan exagerados los actores de mis novelas!

-¿Uh? ¿Que no se recuerda que la novela "María la del Barrio"? Esa tipa quiso matar a la lisiada, o "Simplemente María" ahí la tipa de pueblito hizo un drama por dudar sobre el amor del Profe Cristóbal ¡Le costó caro! A mí me dolió que tuvo que verlo en la cama del Hospital para poder ent…

-¡Ya Kenny! – Exclamo entre risas – No he visto ese capítulo aun, no he tenido tiempo.

-¿No? ¡Pues vaya ahora a casa! ¡Hoy pasan repeticiones!

-¿Pero y el negocio? ¿Y Tweek?

-De eso me encargo yo, descuide Helen – Le dio una sonrisa sincera y la mayor solo suspiro.

-Bien, pero quiero que ambos trabajen ¿Si? – El rubio asintió – Cuida de mi hijo – Dijo y se retiró.

 ** _Kissing in the moonlight, movies on a late night  
Getting old (Uh... huh)  
I've been there, done that  
Supposed to be hot but it's just cold (yeah)  
Somebody wake up my heart, light me up  
Set fire to my soul, yeah (Uh... huh)  
Cause I can't do it anymore (yeah)_**

-Hey, Tweeky – Le llamo con cuidado mientras el chico se asomaba causando ternura en Kenny – Sal, debemos trabajar, Helen se fue.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Kenny, lo hubieras impedido! – El otro hizo una mueca.

-Vamos Tweeky, ella necesita descansar, dime ¿Es por Tucker? ¿Es porque ahora anda como perra en celo buscando con quien acostarse? – El rubio solo bajo la cabeza – Ah…

Si bien, Kenny había jurado no enamorarse por el bien de su hermanita, estaba fallando en totalidad a su juramente. Frente a él tenía al causante de todas sus dudas, de sus delirios y latidos de corazón.

-Ngh, Kenny – Dijo tímido mientras salía – S-i… si viene Craig… - Lo vio a los ojos – Golpéalo.

-Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los primeros clientes fueron los góticos que ahora venían acompañados de Ike y Mike, luego comenzaron a llegar algunos empresarios en busca de café para llevar y cupckaes que Tweek los denominaba "La especialidad de la casa" ya que eran en verdad deliciosos, algunos policías llegaron a la hora del refrigerio de la tarde, Kyle los visito, Pip y Damien tomaron algo de café y cerca de las nueve, Henrietta paso por un café negro como de costumbre, un día más en la vida de Tweek salvo que cuando se dirigió a tirar la basura de ese día se halló con Craig.

-Tweek – Le llamo y este se estremeció.

-¡Alejat...! – El azabache le cubrió la boca y lo acorralo en la esquina sin que Kenny lo notara – Shh, tranquilo, tranquilo Tweek – Decía mientras le quitaba la mano encima – Solo quiero hablar.

-Yo no quiero ngh ¡Me engañaste!

-¡Agh! – Se quejó el otro - ¿Vas a salir con eso ahora? ¡Fue hace años! Yo te quiero Tweek, te necesito – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-P-pero… - Antes de poder decir algo más, el azabache se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que al pobre rubio dejo consternado, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y de repente…

-¡SUELTALO FUCKER! – Grito una voz mientras le daba un golpe en la quijada a Tucker y hacia que retrocediera y diera una Mirada de furia.

-¡Idiota! – Le grito y se abalanzo sobre el mientras Tweek observaba todo desde la esquina cerca del bote de basura, ambos chicos se despedazaban con cada golpe, Kenny se rompió la nariz y mancho de sangre a Craig, este recibió un golpe en su ingle; Tweek solo paso su mano con miedo sobre la acera y se halló con parte de la vieja cafetería y respirando hondo le dio un golpe con ella a la cabeza de Craig.

-¡ALTO AHI! ¡POLICA, BAJE LAS MANOS! –Para su mala suerte, el pueblo contaba con cámaras de seguridad y esto hizo que la policía fuera de inmediato tras ellos.

Los tres fueron llevados a la comisaria donde esperaban ser procesados, gracias a la "Llamada Mágica" de Kenny, al día siguiente se hallaban en casa de los Tweaks.

-¡Cariño! ¡Nunca me vuelvas asustar de este modo!

-Ngh ¡Mama! – Exclamo avergonzado al oír la risa de los otros – Todo fue gracias a ngh Kenny, si no hubiera estado presente… Craig… - Dijo con lágrimas pero el rubio le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Tweeky, ya estas a salvo.

-¡Si! Kenny es como tu ángel guardián, Tweek.

-¿Ángel Guardián?

-¡Si! Yo tenía uno de chiquita pero ya no lo he visto, quizás porque sabe que Kenny es mi protector ahora – Contesto la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-¡Si, un ángel! – Decía la señora Tweak.

-Gracias, pero es por Kyle que estamos aquí, sabes amigo, ahora agradezco más que nunca que lleves Leyes.

-Siempre quise ayudar a mis amigos – Contesto con una sonrisa – Bien, debo irme, Ike está esperando junto a Frikle en el auto y temo cualquier cosa.

-¿Ike esta aqui? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Prometo portarme bien!

-Bueno… ¿Kenny?

-Claro, solo vigila que esta señorita no ande coqueteándole a cierto niño.

-¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡Taylor es muy lindo! – Dijo sonrojada para luego despedirse.

Después de todo el ajetreo de ese día, el rubio estaba por irse cuando Tweek lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Yo me preguntaba si…Ngh…si – Lo vio a los ojos - ¡G-GAH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESION! – Exclamo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire - ¡¿QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME AL CINE MAÑANA!?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Si! – Exclamo y se retiró luego de acordar la hora de encuentro con rapidez y un inmenso tono carmín en él.

 ** _Gimme that can't sleep love (Gimme that can't sleep)  
I want that can't sleep love (Gimme that can't sleep)  
The kind I dream about all day  
The kind that keeps me up all night  
Gimme that can't sleep love (yeah)_**

 **Coffee Brain esta conectado**

 **Kenny:** _Hey Tweek ¿Qué haces despierto? Son las tres de la madrugada._

 **Coffee Brain:** _Cuido mi último par de calzoncillo ¡Los putos gnomos me lo están robando!_

 **Kenny:** _¿Gnomos? Creí que ya no te molestaban._

 **Coffee Brain:** _Desde que termine con Craig regresaron._

 **Kenny:** _Bueno, no te preocupes, yo estaré para cuidarte y protegerte de ellos tal y como lo hizo Tucker._

 ** _Visto 3:09 A.M._**

 **Kenny:** _¿Tweek? ¿Sigues ahi?_

 ** _Visto 3:27 A.M._**

 **Kenny:** _Yo… perdón, no quise molestarte._

 ** _Ultima Conexion 4:05 A.M._**

-Mierda – Dijo y dejo el celular en la mesita de noche.

Al día siguiente, llego a trabajar y Tweek no le dirigió la palabra, hasta que la señora Tweak salió pudo encarar al menor.

-¿Sigues molesto? – El menor siguió limpiando la mesa - ¡Perdón Tweek! – El menor siguió concentrado en la mesa - … ¿Quieres decir que no iremos a ver la película?

-Me duele – Dijo con la mirada baja – Me duele que me ngh recuerden a Craig siempre ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si te mencionaran cada segundo del día a la persona que más quisiste pero que ahora te odia?! ¡Gah! ¡¿Cómo reaccionarias al saber que toda persona en el mundo cree que no eres capaz de vivir sin ella!?

-Mal…

-…Entonces… ¿Prometes no ngh hacerlo?

-Si aceptas ir al cine conmigo.

-Bien ngh.

Al salir, se dirigieron al cine, estaba algo desierta, ideal para ambos ya que Tweek no temería contagiarse de alguna enfermedad y Kenny no gastaría tanto, al llegar se hallaron con películas como "Posdata: Te amo" "Se dice de mi" "Los Avengers" y más, pero a ambos les llamo la atención una.

-¡ARIETTY Y EL MUNDO DE LOS DIMINUTOS! –Exclamaron ambos - ¿La conoces?

-¡Ngh! ¡La amo! ¡Ack! Arietty es tan linda.

-¿Y prefieres verla a ella que a mí, rubio? Me pierdes – Jugó Kenny haciéndolos reír a ambos. Pagaron las entradas y se dirigieron a comprar algunas chucherías, la sala no tenía muchas personas ya que no todas admiraban al estudio responsable de tal obra.

-¿Y porque no dice algo? ¿Teme a algo? ¿A la vieja esa?

-Quizás le creerían loco, ngh, lo sé, me pasa seguido ¡Ngh! – Hizo una mueca y el rubio cenizo le acarició el cabello, acto seguido Tweek recostó su cabeza en Kenny, el contacto era suave, algo relajada, algo de verdad, no como lo vivido con Craig.

-Yo… No creo que seas un loco en verdad – Dijo mientras ambos rostros se iban acercando.

-Ngh… Kenny – Susurro antes de unirse en un beso suave y delicado, Kenny le sostuvo del rostro y Tweek se dejó llevar por la acción.

-Vamos a mi casa – Susurro el rubio cenizo para luego sentir un golpe en el rostro, no por nada Tweek practicaba Boxeo, las pocas personas solo vieron al rubio salir echando humos mientras Kenny le gritaba.

 ** _Maybe I'm too picky honey (Uh... huh)  
But I'm not in the world you're in (Oh, oh, oh)  
I'm not in it for the money (Ooooh)  
I'm here looking for the real thing (yeah)_**

-¡TWEEK! –Le tomo del brazo al alcanzarlo luego de correr como medio maratón por toda la ciudad - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Le dijo con temor.

-¿Que me pasa? ¡¿QUE TE PASA A TI MALDITO ENFERMO DE MIERDA?! –Le grito soltándose con brusquedad de su agarre - ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡No! ¿Qué te hice? ¡DIMELO! ¡Te recompensare! ¡Lo juro! – Suplicaba con desesperación Kenny mientras Tweek sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- _Me vas a usar_ – Susurro con dolor y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer - ¡CRAIG ME LO ADVIRTIO! ¡PERO NO! –Exclamo - ¡TUVE QUE CAER! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!

-…N-no es… - Le contesto al aire.

Lo que pasaba es que nuestro pequeño Tweeky estaba enamorado de Kenny pero esa noche que los arrestaron, Craig le dijo que no fuera tonto, que no cayera en la trampa mortal del idiota de McCromick, ya que este al venir de una familia pobre aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para sacarle a Tweek el dinero y escapar destrozando aún más al pobre rubio; Tweek sabía que Kenny no sería capaz ya que al interactuar tanto tiempo con él, le había tomado cariño y confianza y por ello decidió probarlo al invitarlo al cine, pero con las palabras del rubio, confirmó lo que Tucker había dicho, aunque Kenny no se refería específicamente a " _Eso"_.

 _Kenny solo necesitaba a Tweek para conseguir dinero._

 _¿Verdad?_

 **Kenny** ** _:_** _Hey, Tweek, hablemos._

 ** _Visto 9:00 P.M_**

 **Kenny:** _Tweek por favor, hablame._

 ** _Visto 1:45 A.M._**

 **Kenny** ** _:_** _¿En serio? ¡No seas berrinchudo! ¡NUNCA TE USARIA!_ _¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS SON PUROS!_

 ** _Visto 3: 39 A.M._**

 **Kenny:** _Bien, si asi quieres jugar, excelente, creele a Craig. Creele a ese que te rompio el Corazon, algo que nunca haria porque se como se siente._

 ** _Visto 5: 57 A.M._**

 **Kenny:** _Te amo._

 ** _Ultima Conexion 6: 05 A.M._**

 ** _Kissin' in the moonlight, movies on a late night  
Gettin' old (It's gettin' old!)  
I've been there, done that  
Supposed to be hot but it's just cold (So, so, so cold!)  
Somebody wake up my heart, light me up  
Set fire to my soul (to my soul, to my soul, to my soul)  
Cause' I can't do it anymore, noooo..._**

-¡…Y DIJO QUE CRAIG TENIA RAZON! ¡QUE LO IBA A USAR PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO! – Grito moviendo los brazos.

-Bueno, debes aceptar que lo que dijiste lo alteró ¡Sabes cómo es Tweek! – Le decía el pelirrojo mientras David le daba un jugo de naranja intentando calmarlo – Gracias.

-De nada – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró para que ambos tuvieran privacidad mientras él se dedicaba a ver el maratón de "Simplemente María" que pasaban a esa hora.

-¿Qué? – Dijo al ver como su amigo no apartaba la vista de él.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pudiste superar a Stan, ahora eres feliz.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo Kenny – El rubio se echó a la cama otra vez – Puedes arreglar las cosas con Tweek.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaba con desesperación - ¿Qué puedo hacer para poder ganarme el corazón de mi chico?

-Sé directo y no mientas – Dio una sonrisa – Se feliz.

-… Gracias Kyle.

-¿Si Kenny? – Le saludó Helen con cierta molestia - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Está Tweek?

-Sí; pero no te dejaré pasar – Acto seguido le intentó cerrar en la cara la puerta pero Kenny la sujetó.

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito aclarar esto!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que ibas a jugar con los sentimiento de mi hijo? – Le acusó.

-¡Pero…! ¡YO LO AMO! – Gritó abriendo la puerta, Tweek bajó al oír el ruido y se halló con Kenny quien al verlo lo tomó del brazo y se metieron a la habitación del cafenomaico.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡VETE KENNY! ¡GAH! – Dijo con miedo mientras sostenía a un gnomo intentando usarlo de escudo.

-¡Suéltenme ahora mismo mortal tontos! – Gritaba la criatura.

-¡BAJA ESA COSA! ¡ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR! – Le dijo con las manos levantadas para luego tomar al gnomo y lanzarlo por la ventana - ¿Si?

-…Ngh, cinco minutos – Lo vio serio.

-Bien, alcanzará – Respiró hondo y lo encaró – Te amo, me gustas desde que me diste la mano. Nadie jamás creyó en mí, soy feliz porque sé que te importo o te importe en algún pasado, te agradezco la oportunidad de ser tu amigo. No sé qué tanto te dijo Craig pero yo no soy ese Kenny de antes, ahora tengo responsabilidades, sé que debo ser un ejemplo para Karen, yo debo cuidarla. Cuando te dije que fuéramos a mi casa me refería a que fuéramos a un lugar más privado a hablar, entiendo que te confundiste ¡Hasta yo no lo creo! Pero… en verdad, me gustaría salir contigo.

-… - El menor sólo lo vio con algo de nervios y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor – Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, Tweek se acercó y le sobo la mejilla con ternura – Tweek.

 ** _I'm tired of dreaming I'm no one (I'm tired)_**

 ** _I need some body next to mine (I-I'm tired, yeah!)_**

 ** _Cause I'm trying to give it to someone (give it to someone)_**

 ** _Because I can't do it anymore (yeah)_**

-Te necesito, te quiero, no te pido que ahora mismo te tires a mis brazos, solo que me des una oportunidad – Sostuvo sus manitas con ternura – Solo eso.

-Ngh… Bien – Dijo sonrojado – Una oportunidad.

Kenny lo abrazó sintiéndose el tipo más afortunado, su primera cita fue en un restaurante italiano, luego fueron al parque de atracciones, pasearon por la playa, compraron café, pasaron los meses y se volvieron pareja.

Kyle estaba feliz, ambos Tweaks estaban encantados ya que en verdad Kenny demostró ser alguien que podía ser apto para Tweek, después de todo el amor cambia a las personas, las hace actuar bobamente, ser cursis, pero siempre trae felicidad a pesar de tener dolor a veces.

 ** _Gimme that can't sleep love (Gimme that can't sleep)_**

 ** _I want that can't sleep love (Gimme that can't sleep)_**

 ** _The kind I dream about all day_**

 ** _The kind that keeps me up all night_**

 ** _Gimme that can't sleep love (yeah)_**

Tengo hambre...

:v

Ok, no puedo poner exclamativas o interrogantes porque esta maquina no me lo permite, asi que... recuerden, si desean hacer alguna peticion, pueden hacerla. Perdonen que no me haya aparecido desde hace un buen, pero, ojala y les guste.

Saludos: Ylera.


	13. I Kissed a Girl

**I KISSED A GIRL**

 **Grupo / Cantante: Katty Perry**

 **Shipp: Bárbara / Bebe Stevens x Heidi Turner**

 **Recomendado por: Yume Musume**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

Nota: Perdonen si no es como lo pidieron o no alcanza sus expectativas, en verdad la imaginación me está jugando una mala jugada, ¡Debo ir por ella!

 ** _This was never the way I planned_**

 ** _Not my intention_**

 ** _I got so brave, drink in hand_**

 ** _Lost my discretion_**

 ** _It's not what_**

 ** _I'm used to_**

 ** _Just wanna try you on_**

 ** _I'm curious for you_**

 ** _Caught my attention_**

 _Crazy Star_ , era uno de los lugares más locos y salvajes que podían existir. Desde que la cuidad creció, lo hicieron aquellos que podían con el cambio, tiendas locales, negocios como Tweak Bross, y otros fueron obligados a transformarse. Pero este no era el caso de _Crazy Star_ , no. Al llegar al pueblo, se estableció como uno de los prostíbulos más acordados para cualquier "Escape".

Al ser su aniversario número 5, se corrió rápido el rumor de descuentos por lo que varios desde las 8 se encontraban esa tarde de verano recorriendo aquellos callejones que conducían a tal lugar.

-Oí que van a dar espectáculos para chicas y chicos.

-Y yo que traerán Fermentaciones de Guatemala* - Contestó la pelirroja.

-Oye Red – Le llamó la rubia - ¿Tu primo no mencionó nada de traer a su Team?

-Agh, no lo sé Bebe ¿Por qué preguntas? Sabes que él es gay.

-Pff… claro, ¿Aún crees que esa relación es de verdad? – Cuestionó la rubia mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Bueno, tengo dudas… tu sabes. Pero ¿Y si sí lo es?

-Bueno, aun me quedará Clyde – Sonrió mientras en el espejo vio un rostro triste - ¡Por Dios! ¡Heidi, ya olvídalo!

-Pe-pero… a mí me gusta Eric… yo… aun creo que podíamos…

-No, amiga, por favor. Olvídate de él. Fue lo mejor.

-Es cierto Heidi – Secundó la pelinegra que iba conduciendo – Aunque fue algo sorprendente ver a Cartman hacer algo bueno por otro ser humano que no fuera él, pero fue lo mejor. Esa relación había muerto desde hace mucho.

-… - La castaña solo observó y guardó silencio.

Desde hace ya dos meses Eric había roto con ella "por el bien de la chica", y aunque fuera la verdad más grande del mundo. Heidi no podía sacarse de la mente al chico… y no entendía porque.

Eric no demostraba su amor en gran manera, nunca fue detallista, o romántico nivel Stan Marsh con Wendy. Pero desde hacía un tiempo comenzó a apoyarla, a cuidar un poco más de ella; y aunque admitía que ya no se sentí bien en compañía, de que las cosas ya no eran las mismas. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Al llegar puso su vista en Bárbara, la rubia había sido la persona que más apoyo le había dado y aunque entre las dos no sabían el porqué del dolor en el pecho de Heidi, no dejaban de intentar supéralo.

-Woah – Susurró al ver como _Crazy Star_ había sido decorada para esa ocasión, teniendo luz tenue, foquillos dando una cálida luz amarilla mezcladas con carteles de Neón con frases como _"Sexy" "Sex"_ , aunque no tomó importancia.

-¡Vamos por una ronda, yo invito! – Tomando a sus amigas, Nichole las guió a una de las mesas mientras pedían cocteles.

 ** _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_**

-Oigaaa-Hip-aaan … Ezza ka-Hip-zyon se me ace konnooosiiiidaaa – Las risas estallaron entre las dos chicas que quedaban en la mesa.

Wendy se fue con Stan pero luego de media hora la pelinegra ya se encontraba con Jason y Gregory, mientras que Stan salió diciendo "Ven po mi ¿Ti?", Nichole se encontró con Token y Red se fue al baño a llorar luego de ver a su _crush_ , Tweek Tweak ser besado o _casi devorado_ en una mesa cercana por su primo, Craig Tucker.

Así solo quedaban Bebe y Heidi riéndose mientras cantaban desafinadamente la canción que Clyde parecía andar cantando igual de ridículo que ellas en un improvisado Karaoke.

 ** _-_** **_No I don't even know your name It doesn't matter_** – Bebe reía mientras tomaba el rostro de Heidi, nunca se había dado cuenta de la galaxia que eran esos ojos negros cual la noche.

 ** _-_** **_You're my experimental game Just human nature_** – Y antes de que alguien pudiera advertirlo, la castaña ya se encontraba acorralada entre el sofá y Bebe, sus manos le apretaban suavemente mientras ella tenía los suyos en el rostro de Bebe.

 ** _It's not what_**

 ** _Good girls do_**

 ** _Not how they should behave_**

 ** _My head gets_**

 ** _So confused_**

 ** _Hard to obey_**

Los labios de Heidi eran tan suaves, ¿Cómo es que Cartman había dejado ir a un ser tan hermoso? Bebe se inclinó más profundizando el beso mientras Heidi apretó un poco más los ojos dejándose llevar por la dulzura del interior de la chica, movimientos, risas y unos gemidos siguieron hasta el punto de querer más, pero no sabían a donde ir, la condura les había abandonado desde hace mucho así que se dedicaron a correr al baño donde se encerraron.

Besos, jugueteos, chillidos, alguno que otro mordisco y …

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

-¿Bebe? – Preguntó la pelinegra mientras veía a su amiga con la cabeza gacha mientras susurraba algo.

-No es nada, Wendy – Dijo y al levantar su vista vio a la causante de su vergüenza, la castaña solo se sonrojó y casi corrió hasta el otro lado del salón a sentarse.

-¿En serio? A mí me parece que no es así, dime; ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Heidi?

Y…. MIERDA.

Si, era verdad, Bárbara era Bisexual. Pero no lo quería admitir, ¿Cómo lo sabía Wendy? Bueno, unas copas de más y Bebe se ponía rara hasta el punto de admitir sentir atracción por su amiga e intentar besarla, cosa que una vez logró pero al día siguiente la pelinegra aclaró todo y el asunto murió ahí.

-…No.

-Dudaste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste Bebe, vamos. Soy tu mejor amiga.

-…Y-yo…

-Bien jóvenes saquen su libro de Álgebra y búsquenme la página número 56, hoy veremos…

La rubia casi iba y abrazaba al profesor al salvarle, pero no podía porque era demasiado perezosa para levantarse y el señor era muy mayor para ella. Así que solo se dedicó a suspirar mientras Wendy daba un leve "En el receso veras".

Si a veces se había dado uno que otro besuqueo habían sido con chicas de otros lugares, personas que no le importaban, personas que rápidamente podría olvidar y dar cuenta nueva.

PERO NO ERA ESTE EL CASO.

Heidi había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde que se mudó a South Park luego del divorcio de sus padres, había compartido grandes cosas con la chica, y dolía que por una estupidez tuviera que dejarla.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

-Por Dios, ya ha pasado un mes, ¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta que estas enamorada de ella, que es tu mundo, sin ella no puedes vivir?

-¡No! Por favor, no soy un cliché – Se excusó mientras evitaba ver a Heidi.

-Bebe, entonces, ¿Por qué la evitas?

-… - Wendy le dio una mirada llena de cariño y ella solo suspiró y tomando sus cabellos como lo hacía su primo* gritó un "GAH" y la vio desde la cortina de ellos – Es que me da pena… Es mi amiga…

-Bebe, debes hacerlo.

-Pero parece no importarle, incluso me saluda.

-Por educación, vamos, no eres una chiquilla, ve y háblale.

Wendy la dejó y se fue a sentar cerca de su novio.

 ** _Us girls we are so magical_**

 ** _Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_**

 ** _Hard to resist so touchable_**

 ** _Too good to deny it_**

 ** _Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_**

 ** _I kissed a girl and I liked it_**

Después de clases, las chicas se reunieron y "Por casualidad", Bárbara ofreció su casa, antes de que todas llegaran, Heidi llegó como habían acordado.

-Hey…

-Hola Bebe…

-Pasa – Dijo algo nerviosa y la castaña obedeció, no se encontraba ni su madre o su padrastro, por lo que podía hablar libremente, le sirvió algo de té verde y callaron por unos largos minutos en las que Heidi mantenía la cabeza gacha y Bebe evitaba verla.

– Heidi… - Se atrevió a hablar Bebe luego de notar que quedaba menos de diez minutos para que llegaran sus amigas - yo…

-Está bien. No fue algo serio, comprendo.

-¡¿E-en serio!? – Bárbara la vio sorprendida.

-Sí, solo fue un desliz de una noche, no importa, espero que seamos amigas aún… jaja.

-¡Cuenta con ello!

La rubia se le abalanzó mientras la abrazaba, en ello, el timbre sonó y ambas se separaron.

-¡Bebe! – Le llamó la castaña.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? Es que estoy en mis días y debo cambiarme.

-Claro, si necesitas toallas están en el botiquín tras el retrete.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y subió, la rubia mientras atendía a sus demás amigas y daba un suave "Todo bien" a la pelinegra mientras se arreglaban para ver un especial de películas de Tim Burton.

Bárbara estaba realmente feliz, por primera vez se sentía bien. Aparte, estaba segura que Heidi si estaba igual de bien, porque ella cuando escuchó el "Solo somos amigas, Bebe" de Wendy lloró, pero Heidi no, lo que significaba que tampoco había sido algo ella. ¿Verdad?

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

Lágrimas.

Ganas de gritar.

Se había prometido no derramar ni una sola lagrima en presencia de la rubia, pero en la soledad de aquel baño, pudo liberarse un poco.

Si había significado algo para ella, desde hace un tiempo la veía con otros ojos, pero no quería traicionar esa confianza cuando la veía con aquella sonrisa de diamantes.

No podía y no debía.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda con el beso.

No hubo marcha atrás tras sentirla dentro suyo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Heidi se vió en el espejo y recordó las dulces palabras de una rubia ebria y sonrió con nostalgia.

-He estado peor… - Se dijo a sí misma y tomando el agua entre sus manos, se limpió las carreteras que las lágrimas habían hecho.

-¡Heidi! ¡Ya va a empezar _El Cadáver de la novia_! – Gritó Red y ella se limpió el agua, saliendo con una sonrisa única, hermosa, y rota como la visión de una flor recién cortada; espectacular, pero muerta.

 ** _The taste of her cherry chapstick_**

 ** _I kissed a girl just to try it_**

 ** _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_**

 ** _It felt so wrong_**

 ** _It felt so right_**

 ** _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_**

 ** _I kissed a girl and I liked it_**

 ** _I liked it_**

 ** _.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*._**

 ***Fermentación de Guatemala:** Bueno, la fermentación es cuando se deja reposar una bebida alcohólica para que sea mas fuerte, en mi país tenemos una versión mas fuerte que otra (Digo yo) que es de meses, un solo vaso te deja noqueado por días, según cuenta mi abuelo que casi murió al tomarse una de esas, claro, antes de hacerse al cristianismo.

 ****Primos:** Por ahí leí un Headcanon que ponía a Bárbara y Tweek como primos lejanos por el hecho de ser rubios, so… quise ponerlo porque yolo.

You call me Artist, you call me pa lo que quieras bb 7u7r

Okno. (Chiste que me ví por ahí)

¿Cómo están mis criaturitas del Señor del yaoi zukhulemttho? Ylera bien, algo sad pero bien, creo…

-Se pone a cantar la de Sorry de The Rose :'v-

Bien, vamos a las preguntas!

Ah, sivedah, acá no manejo eso…

¡Igual, saludos a **Palidiuz** por comentar! Uh, algo cariño, olvidaste darme la ship para esa canción ¿O es que puede ser una ship que elija? Esperaré la respuesta.

Uh… ¿Cuánto nos queda de tiempo Jaimito?

-5 minutos – Le responde un tipo gordito y simpático que se rasca la barriga.

Oh! Bien, ah… como no tengo nada mejor que decir (Por si alguno me lee por la app de Fanfiction y anda con la lectora encendido, si, esa señora que ahora lee los fics) / escribir, les dejo un beio poema de su servidora:

Caen las estrellas

Las amapolas son drogas

El zancudo pica pica

Ylera no es buena en poemas

Saludos a mis lectores super cutíes everyday.

 **Saludos desde donde la lluvia por fin cae: Ylera.**


	14. Numb

**NUMB**

 **Grupo / Cantante: Linkin Park**

 **Shipp: Bridón Gueermo y Scott Malkinson**

 **Recomendado por: Luis Carlos**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 **NOTA: Scott, como sabemos, tiene ceceo así que para simular / recordar esto, todas las palabras que lleven "S" o "C" se escribirán con "Z".**

 ** _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
_** _-caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow-_ _ **  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_ _-caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow-_

El número 1, el chico más sexy, uno de los galanes innegables de todo el pueblo y quien mejor, por no decir que era el único, al que la pubertad le había caído como anillo al dedo.

Tenía varias chicas haciéndole fila solamente poara saludarlo o verlo a los ojos, lo amaban ver en el teatro. Amaban ver su seguridad, esa voz tan bella ser ejecutada por un ser magistral, amaban que él fuera tan auténtico, tan audaz, _tan perfecto._

 _¿Qué significaba esa palabra tan vana?_

Su hermoso cabello marrón se paseaba por los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la siguiente clase, vista al frente, mirada serena, sonrisa de campeón, _El combo ganador._

Su mente, en cambio, era un gran lío; gritos, sollozos, marcas, manchas, golpes, sangre, _Ayuda…_

Nada lo había preparado para lo siguiente. De un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo mientras varias chicas comenzaban a correr a su auxilio y golpear al responsable.

–¡Pe-perdón! ¡No fue mi intenzión chocar conti..!

–¡No es cierto, Scott empujó a Bridón a propósito!

 _Defender una causa justa es bueno… pero te hace lucir débil._

Y no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que la horda de chicas furiosas se le fueran encima al chico el cuál clamaba por ayuda, hasta que el Sr. Mackey se apareció. Luego de unos inmensos gritos de parte de las chicas, él y Scott terminaron castigados.

–¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡SCOTT ES EL C…!

–Eso no me importa, ¿Ok? Vamos chicos.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–…Y-yo… - El de cabello café se encogió en su asiento y no dijo más, estaba muy avergonzado y miedoso a que Bridón esperara a que Mackey se fuera para golpearlo como nunca en su vida.

–Ahora vuelvo, no se vayan a escapar o los castigo por el fin de semana, ¿Ok?

–Z-Zi… señor – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, en ese momento vio a Bridón moverse en su asiento, su pobre corazón comenzó a latir como nunca y en su interior comenzaba a pedir perdón por cualquier falta y que fuera admitido en el cielo.

–… - No hubo nada, Bridón solo se acostó en su pupitre y se oían suaves gemidos ¿Qué pasaba?

–¿Eztaz bien? – Dijo, con paso lento se levantó para verlo pero de un momento a otro se sintió desfaceller, sus piernas temblaron y casi se cae.

–¿¡QUE TIENES!? – Bridón lo tenía en sus brazos mientras este solo respiraba con fuerza.

–Comida… no he comido… necesito… comer – Bridón lo sentó con cuidado en el suelo y buscó en su mochila ¡Bingo! Una barra de chocolate que tenía de repuesto.

–Ten… cómela tú…

–Zcott Malkinzon – Le contestó con una sonrisa forzada el de cabello café rizado, tomó la barra y la comió, Bridón solo lo veía atento, como esperando a que el chico no muriera.

–¿Te sientes bien? – Le brindó una sonrisa y el chico de las pecas sonrió asintiendo a la vez – Perdona lo de hace ratos… yo no…

–Dezcuida, cuidabaz tu reputación ¿Verdad?

–¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

–Loz ojoz, mi madre dize que zon laz puertaz al alma. Parezias preocupado, pero al verte rodeado de muchos simplemente esperabaz zer lo que ellos esperaban de ti. Y por ezo te dizculpaz.

–… - El de cabello marrón quedó con la boca abierta mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Scott, en una sola situación, un chico con el cuál nunca había interactuado, un perfecto desconocido le había dicho tantas verdades – No sabía que era así de transparente…

–Zolo ante ojoz de alguien que lleva toda una vida siendo un observador – Dijo entre una risilla dulce, Scott por un extraño motivo se sintió bien - ¿Puedo saber el por qué lo hazes?

–…Y-yo…

 ** _I've become so numb_**

 ** _I can't feel you there_**

 ** _become so tired_**

 ** _so much more aware_**

 ** _I'm becoming this_**

 ** _all I want to do_**

 ** _is be more like me_**

 ** _and be less like you_**

De un momento a otro llegó Mackey con Craig Tucker, quien solo les dedicó una mirada agria y se sentó, ambos luego de un regaño de parte del mayor se sentaron a esperar a que terminaran las dos horas, al finalizar Mackey les dio un volante donde debía ir la firma del encargado de cada uno de ellos.

–¡Agh! ¡GENIAL! – Bridón descargaba su ira en un pobre contenedor de basura que se hallaba por ahí, algunos gatos salieron corriendo.

–¿Nunca te habían caztigado o enviado una de eztaz voletaz?

–No. Y eso lo hará enojar y si se enoja él es capaz de… - Detuvo sus palabras, se sintió frágil. _Ser frágil es ser débil._ No se dejaría invadir de esa forma dos veces en el mismo día - …Es un imbécil.

–Te puedo ayudar – Dijo sin más.

–¿En serio?

–Zi, zolo mueztrame como ez la firma de tu padre y yo me encargaré del resto – Sonrió y el chico lo imitó. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia su casa, a esa hora no se encontraba su padre y su madre… _esa es otra historia para algún otro día en manos de otro ser que desee relatar una triste vida como esta._

-Bienvenido – Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando sin ánimos.

–Tu caza ez muy bonita, Bridón – Exclamó, el de cabello marrón sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien decía eso con total honestidad - ¿Tienez la firma?

–Sí, espera acá. Ya vengo – Subió las escaleras y se adentró a su cuarto, ahí donde había una cajita donde estaban guardadas las cosas de su madre, sabía que por ahí estaba, buscó y buscó hasta que fue a dar con ella, _una vieja carta._

Por su parte, Scott estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo con atención el lugar, acogedor, estilo familiar, fotos de una joven pareja casada, una mujer embarazada, un lindo bebe en su cuna, _un padre y un hijo solitarios viviendo en una casa sin amor._

–Volví – Le extendió el papel donde se veía la firma de un hombre.

–Bien, pazame tu boleta – El chico asintió y se la pasó – Zolo me llevará un minuto.

–Bien – Contestó viendo como el chico iba imitando tan bien la firma que parecía que era su padre quien lo firmaba, _pero esas manos estaban limpias_ –Gracias, no tienes porqué.

–Me ayudazte en el zalón, zin ti hubiera muerto – Esa frase se oía tan bien.

–…¿Cómo sabes hacer esto tan bien?

–Cuando erez alguien como yo, debez aprender que quienes te importan no deben preocuparze más de lo que ya lo hacen de ti. Ezo y por mi zezeo – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

–…Eso es triste.

–Lo zé – Suspiró y Bridón quiso no haber preguntado - ¡Da-ta! – Exclamó victorioso.

–Woah, viejo… - Dijo viendo asombrado, en serio; él siempre cuidó sus pasos. No sabía nada de esto.

–Debo irme – Dijo algo cansado – Adioz.

–… ¡Espera! – Gritó tomándolo nuevamente de la muñeca - ¿Mañana nos veremos?

–…Zi quierez y puedez.

–¡Claro que quiero y puedo!

–¿Zeguro? – Dijo y el chico quedó en shock.

No quería ser el malo, pero ya había pasado por cosas así. Hacía un favor y le prometían maravillas, lo ilusionaban, lo cegaban y todo para que al final ellos mismos lo dañaran.

 _¿Por qué esta vez sentía diferente?_

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–¡Scott! – Una voz se oyó tras él cuando ingresaba en el lugar, rápidamente se preparó paras los golpes, se dio vuelta y aceptó su destino _como siempre_.

Cuál fuera su sorpresa que al no sentir golpes abrió con cuidado su ojo para ver nada más y nada menos que la sonrisa radiante de Bridón Gueermo en frente.

–¿Q-que?

–Te lo prometí, Scott.

 ** _Can't you see that you're smothering me_**

 ** _holding too tightly_**

 ** _afraid to lose control_**

 ** _because everything that you thought I would be_**

 ** _has fallen apart right in front of you_**

–Me han dicho que te juntas con un marica en la escuela, ¿Eres marica también, Bridón? – Ya se le hacía que su padre se enteraría que el super fabuloso hijo que crió se encontraba ahora bajo mas miradas desde que apareció entre los corredores con aquella sonrisa junto a uno de los chico mas repudiados y excluidos del Instituto.

 _"_ _Se dice Gay. Scott no es gay, yo no soy gay y si lo fuera no te lo diría"._

–No, papá – El hombre delante suyo solo lo vio con molestia antes de acercarse y darle una bofetada haciéndolo caer de su silla, rápidamente lleva su mano a su mejilla, mira con miedo _no hace mucho había pasado algo similar._

–No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con ese chico, no es de nuestra clase, concéntrate en tus malditos guiones. Iré a trabajar, no quiero oírte – Concluyó con voz potente, el de cabello marrón guardó silencio y contuvo sus lágrimas, subió a su habitación y tomó su celular.

 _¿Qué tan herido debes estar como para decidir derrumbarte ante alguien? ¿Cuánta confianza debe poseer esta para no temer a su reacción?_

No lo sabía, la única persona en quien había confiado ya no estaba junto a él, y eso lo hacía sentir aun más miserable.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–…¿Te encuentraz bien? – Scott lo veía con angustia, el chico tenía marcada el bofetazo y parecía no querer decir nada mas que _"Tengo miedo de perder el control"_ – Bridón, ¿Qué pazó?

Bridón elevó un poco la mirada encontrándose con la ataraxia del chico, eso también lo hacía sentir bien, ¿No a eso se le llamaba Idílico?

–Mi padre… - Comenzó con una voz temblorosa – Cuando era joven, deseaba tanto ser un actor. Tomó varios cursos de actuación, su vida la dedicó a ella. Pero nunca fue bueno, siempre era rechazado por cada agencia o promotora a la que iba, cuando nací no le importó… pero, fue cuando tuve el papel del príncipe cuando se interesó, al parecer, soy de buen mirar y puedo interpretar tan bien los papeles… Yo… no quiero esta vi-vida – Su voz se rompió, se sintió un asco, un ser inútil pero la mano cálida de Scott lo hizo sentir en paz – No quiero esto… quiero ser yo, ¡NO QUIERO SER ÉL! Y-yo… solo quiero que todo quede normal, no quiero que todo se me derrumbe o derrumbarme yo mismo frente a otro pero…

–Tranquilo, todo eztará bien. El mundo ez azi… al principio todo pareze una tragedia, una mierda… pero llega un momento, un evento cruzial al que debez estar atento. Eze, el que marca la diferencia y te cambia en tantoz aspectos – Scott lo mantenía protegido entre sus brazos; irónico, _Él siempre creyó que debía ser el perfecto príncipe siempre._

–Eztá bien zer débil, llorar, ezo demuestra que tenemos zentimientos… o que ya no exizten – Bridón asintió y miró al cielo, _Su primer escape._

–¿Cómo es que nadie quiera estar contigo? Eres el mejor en todo… ¿Cómo es que nadie te reconoce?

–Nunca lo zupe, creo que ez algo de la vida. No me preocupo igual, zi fuera azí… no zeríamos amigoz ¿Verdad?

–… - _Amigos… sonaba tan ireal y tan incierto_ – Los mejores – Dijo seguro siguiendo viendo el paisaje del lago Stark.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–… _Oh, amada mía, por favor, quédate conmigo, sé solamente mía_ – Bridón exclamaba en una pose poética mientras repetía sin ganas… ¿Ya comenzaba a ser incluso más cansado que antes? ¿Dónde habían quedado esas últimas esperanzas?

–¡No, no! – Exclamó el maestro – Bridón, no. No debe ser con esa voz, la necesito más romántica, más suave, más galana. Imagína uqe Wendy es la chic aque más te gusta – Las chicas alrededor comenzaron a chillar emocionadas al oir eso – Por favor, esta escena debe ser MAG – NI – FI – CA. ¿Entendido?

–Si – Contestó mientras leía otra vez el guión, no sentía la necesidad de clamar prosas sin una presencia ¿Qué pasa? Al suspirar miró una cabecilla café que se sentó en una de las filas de en medio y al notar que lo veía sonrió _¿Por qué no ser fuerte por alguien más? ¿Por qué no intentar seguir un poco más?_

La escena se reinició, Wendy corriendo mientras exclamaba con dolor en el rostro.

– _No, el amor es imposible para una simple aldeana. Mi lugar está en servir a mi señor, ¡No en ser su igual! Por Dios, déjeme, por Dios!_

– _No, mi amor ya no se puede contener, mi ser ha sido capturado por un ángel de bello mirar, un ser tan puro y único que no puedo creer que nadie más haya quedado cautivado por ti. Oh, amada mía, por favor, quédate conmigo_ \- Su vista se chocó por un momento en el chico – _Sé solamente mía._

Scott enrojeció y salió con cuidado del lugar sin que nadie lo notara como siempre, las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricas mientras daban voces de _"Eso es Bridón"._

–¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¡DE ESO HABLO BRIDÓN! ¡OH, FUE TAN MAGISTRAL, ERA COMO SI EN WENDY PERSONIFICARAS A TU AMADA!

–…amado – Dijo casi en un suspiro. Al salir del lugar suspiró, aún quedaba unas dos horas más de ensayo pero no las quería tener… solo quería correr hacia donde estaba Scott.

 _Quizás no debió hacerlo._

Ante sus ojos, estaban unos chicos de curso mayor golpeando al chico, lo veían con asco y lo maldecían con palabras tan repugnantes que no supo como y porqué pero terminó golpeando a cada uno de ellos.

 ** _-Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow-_**

 ** _every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

 ** _-caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow-_**

 ** _and every second I waste_**

 ** _is more than I can take_**

–…Gracias Directora Victoria, no se preocupe, yo hablaré con este chico. No sé que ha pasado, desde la muerte de su madre ha estado así.

–No, comprendo que el duelo de Bridón sea tanto, pero golpear de esa forma a su compañero no puede ser permitido – Ante estas últimas palabras el adulto y el chico se retiraron.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–Eres una desgracia, ¿Pelear por un inútil sin esperanzas? ¿Por qué no estabas en el teatro?

–Me tocaba clases de historia.

–No. Tú sabes bien que aún tenías que permanecer ahí. ¿Por qué saliste maldito estúpido?

–…Porque lo quería a mi lado – El mayor se congeló viéndolo - … Scott es más importante que tú o el teatro. Él es único que cree en mí, que me dice que está bien fallar, es el único que piensa que puedo ser más que el frasco donde deposites tus sueños frusta…

 _No debió hablar, quizás no debió si quiera mirarlo a los ojos con esa desconocida determinación._

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a dolerle mientras recibía los golpes en él y suplicaba en su interior que se detuvieran.

–¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! – Golpe - ¡¿QUÉ PENSABAS!? – Patada - ¿QUÉ INTENTABAS PROBAR? – Bridón se sostuvo de las escaleras para poder levantarse pero su padre lo tomó del cabello y lo lanzó a un lado, el chico cayó sintiendo lo caliente de la sangre que caía de su cabeza - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? A TI NO TE DEBEN IMPORTAR LOS DEMAS, DEBES SOLO PENSAR EN TI, EN TU GRANDEZA, E…

–¡NO QUIERO! – Alzó la voz mientras miraba con una mezcla de odio, repulsión, asco y miedo a su progenitor - ¡NO SOY TÚ! ¡NO QUIERO ESTA VIDA! ¡NO ME GUSTA EL TEATRO! ¡YO NO QUIERO DEDICAR MI VIDA A ALGO QUE A TI NO TE FUNCIONÓ SOLO PORQUE NO ERAS SUFICIENTEMENTE BU…!

Sin importarle nada, ni la muerte misma. Su padre lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a presionarlo contra el piso, levantó la otra mano y comenzó a golpear el rostro de su hijo, el chico soltaba lágrimas y gritos desesperados… _¿Por qué nadie venía a su rescate?_

–¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – Sentenció al momento de levantarse y darle patadas mientras se lo repetía una y otra vez - … Eres igual que tu madre – Con esto dicho salió dejándolo en un charco de su propia sangre.

 _Morir. Eso es lo ideal, madre; ¿Puedo verte ya? ¿Podrías dejarme recostarme junto a ti?_

No sabía como pero algo lo hizo levantarse… pasos… débiles y suaves pasos.

 ** _But I know I may end up failing too_**

 ** _but I know you were just like me_**

 ** _with someone disappointed in you_**

–No puedez, no te permitiré irte – Dijo el chico, se veía igual de mal que él… incluso peor.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Dezde que me zaludazte en el pazillo… me hicizte vizible, y ezo me marcó de por vida.

–Y-yo no quería… - Dijo respirando con cansancio.

–Lo zé… nunca has querido dañar a nadie… pero zi lo haces, tú te laztimaz ziempre…

–Quiero vivir, quiero vivir mi vida… no la de él, estoy harto… ni siquiera pude cuidar de mi madre…

–Ella decidió morir, tú también puedez elegir ezo o tomar valor y luchar… iniziarte en un nuevo lugar…

–Ayúdame a escapar…

–… - Scott sonrió, su rostro estaba cubierto de curitas y unas vendas en la parte superior de su cabeza – Claro.

 ** _I've become so numb_**

 ** _I can't feel you there_**

 ** _become so tired_**

 ** _so much more aware_**

 ** _I'm becoming this_**

 ** _all I want to do_**

 ** _is be more like me_**

 ** _and be less like you_**

Con dificultad subieron y agarraron una maleta vieja que tenía el padre de Bridón guardada, la llenaron de cosas importantes y salieron con cuidado por la parte de atrás.

–Sabes que él vendrá por ti cuando vea que me fui ¿Verdad? – Dijo Bridón mientras se recostaba en la cama del chico el cuál escribía en su móvil rápidamente, al terminar lo dejó en la mesita y le sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo.

–Zi, ezo ez algo obvio, por ezo me iré contigo – Lo vio y Bridón sintió sus orejas ponerse rojas – Dezpuez de todo ¿Tiene algo malo andar conmigo?

–No, en definitiva no – Bridón suspiró mientras su corazón se aceleraba - ¿Y donde viviremos?

 _Viviremos, que hermosa palabra._

–Le pedí a Marjorine que noz rezervara un Hotel en Denver.

–¿Marjorine?

–Zi, mira – Dijo acercándole el celular donde se miraba la foto de una chica rubia de ojos celestes con una sonrisa tan hermosa – Ella ez mi novia.

 _Novia, que palabra mas dolorosa y con un significado aún mas cruel._

–¡Oh! – Bajó la vista – Tienes novia.

–¡Zi! ¡Marjorine ez la chica máz dulze y tierna que he conozido, ella me dijo que noz ayudaría! – Sonrió.

 _No puedes tener todo lo que deseas, no puedes ser feliz completamente, no todo tiene que ser perfecto siempre._

–Eso es muy hermoso.

Mientras la noche llegaba, el padre de Bridón se encontraba como loco buscándolo, el chico era el único sustento para él y sin Bridón no habría ingresos, así pasó la noche entera entre ansiedad y maldiciones al momento de tirar todo por hallarlo hasta que ya no quedaba nada. Mientras, ambos chicos se encontraban tomando el auto bus.

No hubo más, se sentaron y mientras la mañana llegaba, Bridón sonrió, sintió algo de melancolía. Nunca esperó que le rompieran el corazón pero ahí estaba, vivo y con un futuro brillante.

 _"…_ _pero llega un momento, un evento crucial al que debes estar atento. Ese, el que marca la diferencia y te cambia en tantos aspectos"_

–Conocerte – Dijo algo triste para luego recostarse y caer dormido.

 ** _Become so numb_**

 ** _-telling me what you want me to be-_**

 ** _I've become so numb_**

 ** _-telling me what you want me to be-_**

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

Bien, no sé como… pero salió esto.

Perdonen si esto no ha sido lo mejor, ¿Hace cuanto me he quedado en el olvido? ¿Me siento orgullosa de mi narrativa actual? _No lo sé…_ pero ante toda duda, quiero disculparme si esto no es lo mejor o lo que se espera de mi o de un fic como este.

Gracias por todo su apoyo a quienes aún me leen acá, juro que tendré el resto pronto, por favor, estén atentos.

Ya antes de dar cierre a esto, la idea me sugió de un chico que estudiaba conmigo en 5to primaria, recuerdo que cada que entregaban calificaciones él se desmayaba, vomitaba o le sangraba la nariz… ahora él sigue algo que no gusta solo porque su padre lo ha obligado a ser "El hijo perfecto". Y también en algunas de mis experiencias ante otras personas… _Cosas feas, you know._

En fin.

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que me siento tan adgdahdadshgasdadfgaa (O sea Japy Verde) porque ultimamente veo más pedidos - Y yo que creí que este fic estaba en el flop :'v-

¡LOS AMO CON TODO Y MI RETRASO DE ENTREGAS (y mental)!

 **Saludos desde la sala de mi casa: Ylera.**


	15. Las noticias de la abuelita Chumil :D

**Hola mis amados Starligths, Aquí su linda (Ay ajá) Escritora (?) Ylera con una noticia chula:**

 **¡ME LES VOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡A HIATUS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡PORQUE ME VOY A INSCRIBIR AL CREEKTOBER 2018!**

 **Y si, ya sé que ya es 3 de octubre, pero ya escribí los one shoot / viñetas / drabbles y pornto las subiré. Además me inscribí en el Creek Secreto (Creekers Hispanoamerica) y debo esperar a que me comuniquen a quien le debo escribir el one shoot :3 !Deseen me suerte y a los que igual harán cualquiera o ambas de las cosas antes mencionadas... SUERTE!**

 **En fin, ojalá y puedan comprenderme que no actualizaré en el mes nada de Canciones o Pursuit (Pero me veré como buscar inspiración para darles los fics que tanto gusten).**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **Saludos desde donde mi gato está okeando al otro (?: Ylera.**


	16. Las noticias de la abuelita Chumil :D 2

Se nota que yo ando solo publicando notas mariks :'v

¡Hola mis lindos starlights!

Ylera reportándose en su tercera entrega de _**Las noticias de la Abuelita Chumil.**_

Esta vez con buenas y malas noticias, así que comencemos y recuerden, todo es parte del plan (?.

 **Buenas Noticias:**

A partir de hoy vuelvo a publicar capítulos tanto de Canciones como de Pursuit (El cuál ya va por la recta final, en serio, ya está escrito :c).

 **Malas Noticias:**

Me cambio el nombre...

Si, durante ya dos y pronto 3 años, he ocupado el nombre Y _lera Gape (YleraGape20 en Wattpad)_ e incluso en mi cuenta de _Instagram_ , pero como expresé en la nota de capítulo _"Quemando al enemigo" de Pursuit en su versión de Wattpad_ , las vagancias de mi ser y un sentimiento de progresar me terminaron con una lista leve (Diez opciones) de nombres, por lo que con mi madre he resuelto cambiar el nombre a c _offee_mind28_ (La Tazhas y Perikos pa' los compas arhe).

En fin, los amo y gracias por todos estos años a mi lado, ustedes, ustedes son mis estrellas. Como diría Pancho López, _en un mundo de nubes grises son mis arcoiris_ (Sorry, Aristemo me atrapó).

Solo queda decir que espero y no les desagrade mi opción, pero no desistiré, también, recuerden que hoy actualizo los fics así que atentos.

 _ **Saludos por última vez con este nombre: Ylera.**_


	17. My heart is broken

**MY HEART IS BROKEN**

 **Grupo / Cantante: Evanescence.**

 **Shipp: Dip (Damien Thorn x Philip Pirrup)**

 **Recomendado por: Kittycorn Tucker**

 **.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

 ** _I will endure till the end of time_**

 ** _Torn away from you._**

 ** _I pull away to face the pain_**

 ** _I close my eyes and drift away_**

 ** _Over the fear that I will never find_**

 ** _A way to heal my soul_**

 ** _And I will endure till the end of time_**

 ** _Torn away form you._**

– _Un pacto Faustiano, en pocas palabras, es aquél que se hace con un demonio a cambio del alma y el poder, un don o un deseo profundo._

Philip solo observó al chico a su par y cayó, él no quería involucrarse en ellas pero la curiosidad misma del ser varias veces nos traiciona, sin saber por qué, su boquita se abrió.

–¿Cualquier persona tiene acceso a esta? – Damien solo dejó salir el humo de su cigarro mientras observaba el cielo estrellado con la brisa de la temporada.

–Solo algunos, no entiendo la necesidad de ello – Dijo jalando nuevamente de aquél objeto – Solo se dejan ver ante seres puros e incorruptibles, ¿A caso aprovechan el momento en que el alma decae para poder apropiarse de él?

–Posiblemente, se supone que son astutos; a tal punto de manchar a un ser o llevar a la destrucción a una nación, no ven diferencia.

Damien solo asintió y dejó caer el cigarro para luego pisarlo y así extinguir su llama, ambos caminaron con paso lento y se adentraron en un improvisado túnel que llevaba a la habitación del rubio. Damien y Philip ( _Pip solo para Damien_ ) se había conocido en la Iglesia de Santo Domingo; siendo unos niños abandonados a su suerte por sus familias por diversos motivos a los 7 años cuando Philip llegó a la Iglesia.

A pesar de todo parecía indicar lo contrario, ambos terminando siendo esa clase de amigos que nadie creería; Damien era impulsivo, caprichoso y terco mientras que Philip era desde siempre un chico con modales intachables, bondadoso y educado. Al cumplir los 15 Damien se reveló ante el Pastor que lo encontró con una de las monjas, con una simple frase de _"Vayanse todos a la mierda"_ y el dedo medio elevado en media iglesia, ante la vista de todos salió sin más.

–¿No te arrepientes de nada? – Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama y el chico de cabellos negros lo miraba atentamente.

–No – Dijo desviando la mirada a la derecha – Ese pastorcito de mierda no me dirá que hacer, ni las tontas madres o…

–¿Yo? – El silencio los inundó, Damien solo respiró profundo y exhaló lento.

–No, sabes que tu eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué otra razón seguiría viviendo a verte? – Sonrió y miró por la ventana – Debo irme, qué de verme con una chica en el pueblo, además, pronto serán las siete y debes ir a misa, ¿No?

–Si. Cuidate Damien – Dijo sonriendo, el pelinegro asintió y salió por la ventana teniendo cuidado con la ventana que estaba debajo de la habitación del rubio - _¿Amigos?_

Philip se recostó y un nudo que estuvo durante todo ese tiempo ocultando se desató dejando salir de su ser un gemido lastimero seguido de varias lágrimas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dios, dime si puedo sanar mi alma, si puedo seguir viviendo alejado, ¿Qué debo hacer para olvidarme de esto? – Dijo cerrando los ojos obligando a las lágrimas a fluir en un compás de tres en tres.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

– _Ave mundis spes María, ave mintis, ave pia, ave plena gratia*_ \- Recitaban en coro los muchachos que llevaban desde los 5 hasta los 18 años, entre ellos, Philip con unos 17. Al ser día de misa, debía estar presente para la nocturna, aunque un chico solo lo mirara dándose cuenta de el color de sus ojos.

Al finalizar la recitación Leopold tomó lugar junto a Philip y le habló bajo.

–Philip, ¿Qué ha pasado? – El rubio solo suspiró cansado.

–Una chica que no debo amar.

–¿La hermana Annie? – Philip negó dando una pequeña risa por la inocencia que poseía el chico aún – No sabía que te gustaran las chicas.

–¿Perdón?

–Tu sabes; los rumores… - Calló de golpe y el otro siguió viendo la biblia que estaba en sus manos. Gracias a su aspecto un tanto andrógino, cabello largo y modales, los chicos (Tanto de la Iglesia como los de afuera) le molestaban llamándolo marica a tal punto de que el Padre Craig tuvo que hablar seriamente con él por _"Ser impuro y caminar los pasos del maligno enemigo del Señor"_ – Perdón.

–Descuida.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Admirarla desde lejos – Dijo dolido y aunque deseara seguir conversando, no podía admitir tal calamidad ante otra persona, _apenas y pudo con el mismo,_ además; la Hermana Mercedes les llamó la atención de forma severa, digna de una mujer de esa edad.

 ** _My heart is broken._**

 ** _Sweet, sleep my dark angel_**

 ** _Deliver us from sorrow's hold_**

 ** _Or from my hard heart._**

Su vida era de ese modo, cuando podía, _Si es que él se acordara de Philip,_ veía a Damien.

Y no importaba nada.

Ni las escapadas de media noche, ni soportar esas ganas de besarlo, o verlo inconsciente por el alcohol, o con alguna chica en medio de una guerra de besos o a las personas que _eran amigos de Damien_ que solían decirle a solas _"Un día se dará cuenta y te dejará" "No entiendo que hace un chico tan estúpido y mojigato con un desvirgador como Damien"._

A lo que el chico solía hacer caso omiso para actuar como si nada, seguir en paz y al llegar a su habitación en la Iglesia tirarse a llorar sintiéndose impotente y miserable, sabía que un día iba a explotar… _Algún dia._

Como su promesa de confesarle a Damien su sentir.

Como los pensamientos de dejarse ir a un mejor lugar.

Como sus anhelos de huir a otro lugar… como lo hizo Damien.

Una de esas noches, donde el pelinegro se había colado a su habitación y arrastrado _–Casi como a un muerto-_ a una fiesta, Damien le sirvió un vaso y desapareció dejándolo solo con una chica luego de verlo tomar todo… _posiblemente llena de drogas o adulterada con alcohol._

Nunca supo como o por qué pero los recuerdos de la chica besándolo, estando sin brassier sobre él, una cachetada luego de murmurar cosas locas, chistes y tonterías lo llevaban a estar con tres tipos en un callejón hasta que se lo llevaron, en el recorrido, recordaba haber visto por última vez a Damien desde lo lejos besando a una chica rubia y murmurando un _"Puedes imaginar que soy él"._

Su corazón sintiendo punzadas, sus ojos lagrimeando, ver a los tres tipos riéndose de él deteniendo su marcha, golpes, pateadas, sangre, saliva y más…

 _¿Qué era?_

 _Si, semen en su ser de tres diferentes personas que lo llamaban puta, mierda, maricon, afeminado, desviado y más mientras lo asfixiaban, penetraban y hacían gemir para luego dejarlo en el suelo donde solo se podía ver botellas vacias, vidrios rotos, lodo y las risas victoriosas de los tres que se alejaban mientras el rubio lloraba sintiéndose peor que impotente, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, ahogándose con su propia saliva mientras las lágrimas desbordaban._

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Grito de impotencia mientras se tomaba del cabello y comenzaba a gemir, golpear el suelo con sus manos y preguntarse _¿Para qué seguir?_

Su mente le decía "Vivir, para eso sigues" pero de inmediato se respondía "¿A esto se le llamaba vida _?",_ había escuchado que las guerras entre el bien y el mal se daban en la mente pero jamás creyó que la viviría en carne propia. Con un suspiro entre los jadeos de su propia angustia, solo dijo una cosa.

–Dios… Perdóname – Tomó una botella, _gracias,_ decía en su mente, _gracias a que aun no amanece,_ la incrutsó en su estómago – Yo… deseo ir al cielo, en verdad – Su voz se quebró nuevamente – deseo… deseo ver… deseo ver a Damien – Suspiró y una risa ahogada llena de dolor se le escapó – _Oh, castitatis lilium, tuum precare filium, qui salus est humilium: Ne nos pro nostro vitio, in flebili juicio subjiciat supplicio…**_

Su sangre se detuvo, el mundo se congeló y ante él…

 ** _I can't go on living this away_**

 ** _And I can't go back the way I came_**

 ** _Shamed of this fear that I will never find_**

 ** _A way to heal my soul_**

 ** _And I will endure till the end of time_**

 ** _Half a life without you._**

 _El paraiso puede describirse como una visión del lugar perfecto, una visión idílica que se necesita._

En este caso, era un prado extenso, quizás un trigal por el color de las plantas que lo rodeaban, el rubio se mantenía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y delante de él el mismo ser que vio hace apenas unas horas (Según él).

–¿Qué es lo que mas deseas en este mundo? – Preguntó el ser que a pesar de mostrar una figura humana, las alas, cola y cuernos rojo carmín delataban como demonio - ¿Poder, dinero, mujeres, inmortalidad, venganza?

–…Eres un demonio – Dijo Philip dando una expresión de tristeza – No, no deseo nada de eso… solo quiero ser feliz… solo quiero…

–¿Amar? – El demonio sonrió con burla y el rubio ni se inmutó, de un momento a otro el lugar se tornó a un espacio negro sin inicio o fin a la vista – El amor es un invento de cantantes, dulces y melosas prosas de escritores, novelas cursis de mujeres desesperadas por vivir un romance como tal. En resumen, ficción.

–¿Quién te llamó, demonio?

–Por Satán – Resopló con molestia obvia – Odio ese estúpido apodo de tu gente. Llámame Tweek.

–¿No es algo surealista? ¿Un demonio renegando de sí y pidiendo ser llamado por su nombre humano?

–Muchas cosas pasan por tu mente pero debes escupirlas todas o mueres, ¿Verdad muchacho? – El demonio alzó en vuelo asustando a Philip para luego caer en empicada y detenerse justamente a centímetros del rostro de Philip – Me agradas, Pip.

–Philip – Dijo con asco al oir tan dulce abreviatura en boca de tal monstruosidad.

–Lo que sea, ¿Tu deseas el amor de ese chico, no? – El rubio se turbó – Puedo hacerlo, pero siempre existirá las consecuencias, ¿En verdad deseas cargar con ellas?

–Nunca te llamé – Dijo alejándose un poco del ser.

–Si lo hiciste, ¿Quién demonios recita el _Ave mundis Spes María_ a la hora de morir, con sangre derramándose y en su corazón pidiendo la entrada al cielo mientras en su mente solo tiene un deseo profano? – Philip bajó la cabeza - … Tu, - Inició el demonio paseándose en el lúgubre lugar – Me recuerdas a mi hace años… Estúpido y enamorado – Dijo dando una risilla trágica para luego ponerse serio - ¿Amar es un pecado? ¿Amar es un estigma si es hacia otro hombre como yo? – Balbuceó – El desea algo… intentó llamarnos hace tanto… No recuerdo que era, pero si en verdad quieres engañar al sistema, sacrifícate.

–¿Qué?

 ** _My heart is broken_**

 **** ** _Sweet sleep, my dark angel_**

 ** _Deliver us_**

–Se supone que entras al cielo si eres un santo, ¿Qué más desinteresado y bondadoso que entregarte a las llamas del infierno por ver la felicidad de otro ser?

–… - El chico quedó bloqueado y suspiró - ¿Puedes saber que desea?

–Eso es aburrido, debes saberlo tú… tú eres el único al cual siempre pide acompañarlo a _"Su noche"_.

Philip sintió que algo hizo _click_ en su mente, de inmediato todo en él dolía, se apretó una mano sobre su corazón y sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, su rostro era _trágico, horrible, dolorosa;_ Hermosa a su manera. El demonio sonrió y se relamió los labios mientras el pobre chico iba quedándose sin aire, todo comenzó a sentirse pesado y de un momento a otro…

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

El muchacho se hallaba en el sótano de aquella casa tomando a la misma chica rubia de la última vez que Philip lo había visto, el tiempo no había avanzado tanto desde esa vez y ahora el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba tendido sin vida en medio del lugar.

–…Por favor, una respuesta – Decía entre susurros – Deseo un hogar dond…

Antes de poder decir algo más, todo se le nubló y cayó. Al despertar vió a un ser de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y una mirada perdida.

–¿P-pip?

– " _Solo se dejan ver ante seres puros e incorruptibles"_ – El demonio le susurró en la oreja – Eres un chico listo, Damien.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!? – Gritó lanzándose pero el ser desapareció y reapareció tras él - ¡Pip nunca haría un pacto! ¡Pip es…!

–Un ser bondadoso y puro, justo mi tipo – Sonrió con sorna y lo miró.

–¿Porqué, Pip? – Dijo viendo solo aquel cascarón de piel donde solo la tortuosa condena se había plasmado - ¿A qué tanto temías como para entregarte? ¿Quién te arrastró hasta acabar así?

EL rubio, a pesar de no ser capaz de moverse o expresarse, soltó una lágrima y pobremente articuló un _"Tú"_ que Damien no pudo comprender.

–Tienes dos opciones; O aceptar el sacrificio de tu amado amigo o entregarme tu alma y darle otra oportunidad de vivir.

–… Sálvalo.

El demonio sonrió una vez más en sus adentros y se preparó para la función.

–¡¿Qué!? ¿¡ENTREGARÁS TODO TU SER Y VIDA POR UN POBRE CHICO COMO ESTE!? ¿¡UN SER TAN DESPRECIABLE Y LAMENTABLE, TODO ESO Y NO ACEPTARÁS LO QUE TU ALMA A ANHELADO DESDE EL DÍA QUE NACISTE!? – Damien se congeló – Recuerda, dulce niño, todas las noches que derramabas lágrimas por no poder disfrutar de una madre amorosa o de un padre que se enseñoreara de ti.

–…

 ** _Change… Open your eyes to the light_**

 ** _I denied it all so along, oh so long_**

 ** _Say goodbye, goodbye_**

–Una vida de alegrías a costa de perder a un perdedor. ¿De qué sirve perder un amigo si obtienes todo lo que deseaste y anhelaste por años? ¿Quién se entregaría a favor de otro?

–Philip – Sentenció y el demonio sonrió - ¿Por qué nunca hice algo por ti? ¿Por qué nunca te cuide? ¿Qué había en ese corazoncito tan bueno, como para aceptar entregar tu alma por mi? – Se fue acercando al chico y le sonrió con dolor – Gracias por todo.

El muñeco cerró los ojos y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento; Damien se incorporó viendo en su mano solo la boina café del chico, la apretó contra su pecho y sollozó, el demonio lo vio y aburrido de tanto sentimentalismo chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el suelo se quebrara haciendo caer al chico en las llamas del inframundo, al cerrarse solo quedó ahí la boina.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–Mi señor – Dijo el demonio entrando con sigilo a la gran habitación – _Está hecho._

Un ser de rojo y mirada amenazante se incorporó dejando de lado la foto de una mujer blanca y cabellos como nieve que en sus brazos cargaba a un recién nacido de cabellera negra.

–Haz cumplido con tu deber, eres libre – Dijo sin más, el demonio sonrió y elevó vuelo hasta llegar y poder colarse en el limbo donde solo debía esperar para reencarnar, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa genuina dijo _"Voy a ti, mi amado Craig"._

En el inframundo, el ser maligno conocido como Satanás vio el alma humana que yacía en su hijo con pena, recordó brevemente el amor que había sido testigo de la creación del chico, suspiró con cansancio y la volvió a colocar en el cuerpo, _merecía quedarse con algo de su madre._

–Señor ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

–Déjenla ir al Limbo, ese demonio solo la usó para acelerar el renacer del Anticristo, no me importa lo que quieran hacer con ella. Cómanla, elimínenla, déjenla ir, no me interesa.

Ante esto el demonio dejó salir el alma, reiniciando su vida.

 ** _My heart is broken._**

 ** _Release me_**

 ** _I can't hold on_**

 ** _Deliver us._**

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

Un pequeño niño de unos 9 años se paseaba por el pueblo de South Park mientras cuidaba sus pasos del Team Stan, Craig y varios que por ahí solo solían molestarlo y llevarlo a su límite.

Se dirigía a su casa, _Un lugar demasiado triste y solitario,_ hasta que algo al otro lado de la calle llamó su atención.

–…¡Mi llegada anuncia el fin de la era del Salvador! – Gritaba un niño de unos 8 años humanos a un padre que solo lo miraba con molestia.

Pip parpadeó y sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, la falta de aire y un sonrojo mínimo, el pequeño pelinegro le sacó la lengua al mayor y se volteó molesto topándose con la mirada del chico.

El tiempo quedó ahí, ambos sintieron algo desconocido, _Destino, casualidad, algo._ Damien apartó la vista y siguió su camino, el rubio solo lo siguió hasta perderlo, parpadeó un par de veces y continuó su camino.

El pelinegro se detuvo y volvió su vista atrás, miró unos segundos y siguió caminando dando un pequeño _"Es un placer volver a verte, Philip"_ con una sonrisa.

 ** _My heart is broken._**

 ** _Sweet, sleep my dark angel_**

 ** _Deliver us from sorrow's hold._**

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

 _*Dios te salve, esperanza del mundo María, salve gentil, salve piadosa, salve llena de gracia._

 _**¡Oh, lirio de la castidad! Ora a tu hijo, que es la salvación de los humildes: Para que no suframos el castigo, en la sentencia llorosa, por nuestras culpas._

¡Hey, sweet readers!

Coffee reportándose luego de su _intento_ de Creektober ¿Cómo les pareció?

Bueno, sea como sea me divertí ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué cuentan de su vida?

En fin, sean felices, recuerden ser ustedes mismos y apoyar a sus fickers con reviews ;D

Saludos desde el sofá de mi casa con mi aún dolor de estómago por los dulces: Coffee_Mind


End file.
